The Leaf's Dino Ranger
by pyrohelixdrago
Summary: Naruto is neglected and runs away on the night of a thunder storm making him look for a cave and comes across a ranger who teaches him and makes him a powerful ranger and shinobi. Harem story future lemons some very descriptive and hardcore
1. Chapter 1

(Idon't own naruto or power rangers dino thunder)

Naruto runs through the forest as a sudden thunder storm rolls in he sees a cave and tries to wait out the storm

"i don't need them i can be a ninja all on my own" Naruto said out loud to no one in particular

(flashback earlier that day)

"dad can you and mom train me" said a seven year old Naruto

"no Naruto the nine-tails is still dangerous and it could be bad if it leaked through the seal if we trained you" Minato said not even looking at him as he designed some seals

"hes right Naruto and your not ready to be trained to be a ninja" Kushina said as she was making dinner

"but can't you train me to in something you bastard" Naruto said angrily at being left behind in not being able to learn how to be a true shinobi of the leaf

"Naruto that's no way to respect your parents" Kushina said not liking his tone as she held up her ladle

"your mother is right Naruto go to your room your grounded" Minato said as Naruto ran to his room and slammed his door

(Naruto goes to room and leaves through the window running through the gates sneaking past the guards)

(end of flashback)

Naruto sees bright light inside the cave and walk towards it

"hello" Naruto asked thinking he would get a response

"hi" said the bright light shrinking into a ball of light

"w-who or what are you" Naruto asked

"you can call me Trent but why are you here all alone" the ball now named Trent asked

"i ran away because my parents said i couldn't be a ninja and i want to be a ninja so i can protect whats dear to me" Naruto said

"really that's why you want to be a ninja ok whats so dear to you you would run away for" Trent asked seriously and depending on his answer would decide the next course of action he would take

"to be able to protect my friends" Naruto said firmly with unwavering resolve

'wow this kids got potential to be a great ninja and even a better ranger with all the heart and spirit he has' Trent thought

"hey what if i taught you to be a ninja and give you a power you've never known" Trent said to the young boy

"really" Naruto asked

"yeah" Trent said

"what are you going to teach me" Naruto asked barely being able to contain his excitement

"im going to show you how to be a power ranger" Trent said

"whats a power ranger" Naruto asked never hearing a title like that

"a person who has a uniform with a helmet that have special powers you will be in a league of your own" Trent said getting a shocked looked from Naruto who couldn't wait to be one

"awesome how do i get it" Naruto asked

"well ill have to fuse with your body to give you access to the Dino thunder morphers" Trent explained

"whats a Dino thunder morpher" Naruto asked not knowing what a morpher was

"it'll make sense when we fuse" Trent said as he rammed himself into Naruto's stomach

(naruto sees the dino rangers history)

(while a dino morpher wristband appears on his wrist glowing 5 different colors red,blue,yellow,black,and white)

"wow" Naruto said

'yeah' Trent said mentally causing Naruto to look around looking for the sphere of light

"are you in my head" Naruto asked out loud

'yeah but think what you'll say that's how we communicate ok' Trent said not wanting the blond to always speak out loud making people think he was crazy

'ok so whats with the Dino morpher having 5 different colors' Naruto asked now speaking mentally

'i gave you all the Dino ranger gems but you only have access to one at a time due to your age and body you'll be able to use them all simultaneously when you fully grown in strength and age' Trent said

'ok so i can only use one at a time how do i change to switch the powers' Naruto asked

'just concentrate and it'll change but you'll be able to do it instantly when you master it' Trent said

'ok can i use the powers demorphed' Naruto asked curious if there were limitations

'yes but they will be weaker then when you would be morphed and when you master it you can use it demorphed without a power drop but it'll increase when you morph and it boosts your power' Trent said

"ok so which power should i start on" asked naruto

"mine so i can train you with it to be better than even me and it would be good to have a primary morph you can rely on" trent said

"ok so i master your powers and then i can train on the others" naruto asked

"yeah thats about it" trent said answering the young blond's question

"ok lets get training" naruto said


	2. Chapter 2

"ok naruto I want you to say "white ranger dino power" as you press the button on the morpher to transform." trent continues saying "and be ready for a sudden rush when you transform ok."

"ok sensei here I go white ranger dino power!" naruto says as he morphs into the white dino ranger "wow this is awesome"

"yeah you can look at yourself later right now I want you to grab the sword on your hip and show me a stance you would take"

"ok how's this trent-sensei"

"(trent-sensei I like the sound of that)your stance is ok but it leaves to many gaps in your defense so I want you to use the shadow clones for sparring ok but keep it small like around a hundred"

"alright (makes clones of him in ranger mode) listen up everyone this is a battle royal lets do this till the last man standing"

(flashback inside naruto's seal/mindscape)

"who are you" said an onimous voice which belonged to the nine-tailed fox behind cage bars in a sewer with trent stareing at him with naruto unconious while coming to a daze

"im trent fernandez-mercer so your the nine-tails"trent said to the giant fox

"yes you puny insect im the nine-tails and as impressive as it was to give that runt" points to naruto "powers he still just like every other human worthless"

"thats where your wrong he see's the good in people and when he grows up he'll be greatest out of all of us with his poetencial and heart there's not a doubt in my mind he'll succeed" trent said firmly to the giant fox

"hmph he'll just grow up to see me as a tool to be used and demand my chakra like it's his own"

"no he'll work hard to be the best he can be because his determination and will to succeed will help him and make him a force to be reckond with"

(naruto wakes up)

"where am I" he looks around to see a man dressed in white infrount of a cage with the nine-tails"umm hello sir where am I"said naruto confused

"naruto it's me trent I guess you couldnt recognize me like this since it's your first time meeting me face to face" said trent to let naruto know its him

"oh hey where are we?"naruto looked inside the cage to see a set of red eyes stareing him down"umm hello"he said scarefully

"what do you want boy"the fox said"come to make demands for your prisoner"he continued angirly

"demands why?"he asked curiously then said "I wouldn't make you do something you don't wanna do"

the fox looked surprised"I told you he wasn't like that he has a heart like no other"trent said

"uumm excuse me nine-tails"naruto asked shyly all eyes were on him"what boy"the fox asked in a threatening curious voice

"is nine-tails your actual name because I don't want to call you something that isn't your name"naruto said shocking everyone

"boy you are the first to ever ask that question maybe you do have some potencial maybe this man is right you just might be a truly amazeing shinobi"the fox said respectfully and less frightening as he continues"my name is kurama and you will not have access to vast amounts of my chakra because to much can kill but I can teach you to use a portion of it that you can handle"

"wow thanks your the greatest kuruma" he said

"tell me something I dont know" he said smugly

"hey kurama"trent said"what do you want insect"said the fox angerily

"can you teach naruto some justu so he can be equipped and some that might speed up trainning"he asked

"hmmph" the fox said as he thought"the shadow clone jutsu is a start anything the clone experiences it goes back to the user but not anything physical but that's the only thing I can teach him without knowing his affinity to the elements if he get's chakra paper we'll find out"

"ok that seem's useful thank you are you ready to train naruto"he asked

"yeah!" the boy exclaimed

(end of flashback)

"ok naruto I want to listen while fighting all the clones would be good physical training but we need to develop your other skills so I going to instuct you on what to do fifty clones work on your stance and spar with each other while five groups of five clones work on devloping control for each of the five dino gems so you have a better understanding oo each of them while twenty work on developing on chakr control and the control over the chakra kurama lends you while four clones train on the other dino weapons and summon their zords I worked out a way for you to use the summoning jutsu to bring out the zords and the final clone will go out for chakra paper for you to test youf affinity"trent said

"ok i'll get the clones ready"

(timeskip six hours later)

"ok naruto you've done enough physical training now let's see what your element is"trent said as he and kuama watched naruto push into the paper and were suprised to see it cut in half one half lit on fire turning into a blaze the other shriveled up into a ball

"a-amazing he has wind,fire,and lightning all three very powerful with wind as his primary"said kurama impressed"ok naruto your clones working on your stances can stop they have done enough and so have the clone working on your dino powers they have mastered the basics now I want all seventy-five to split into three groups of twenty-five each group a differnt element"

"umm how do i start training for each element"naruto asked

"for wind grab a leaf for each clone and try cutting it with just your chakra to train in wind for fire try using your chakra to heat up some sticks to light it for lightning try feeling the electricity in your nervous system then chargeing it into one place" the fox said

(timeskip three weeks)

"wow naruto you mastered your ranger powers to where you can use two powers at the same time and can use the weapons like a master and to top it all off you can call on the dino zords with a few artillery zords and use the red ranger's shield of triumph even if you can't maintain it for very long it's still impressive you made me proud on how far you've come"said trent proudly

"he's right naruto you past the first stages in elemental training and on your way to being a truly great ninja"

"thanks guys"naruto smiled being thankful for two wonderful teachers and friends

(timeskip six years)

(a young man in white shoes white pants black shirt a white jacket with a hood on with a wristband with a five colored gem and blonde hair with a white streak in it and blue eyes walks to the hidden leaf gate )

"hold on identify yourself and reason for visit" said a chunin

"menma fernandez entering the chunin exams"said the young man

"alright you may procced" the chunin walked away

(later at the first part of the exams before they start)

"huh things haven't really changed at all" said naruto in his white ranger uniform

(see's two kid's blocking the entrance to the wrong floor of the exams)

"idiots"the ninja,fox,and former ranger thought "would you stop using that lame genjustu the test is on the second floor not here on the first" said a smug uchiha

"wow your so cool and smart sasuke for seeing through that pathetic genjutsu"

"bigger idiot's"the three thought again

"would you wait up you guys hold on" came the voice of a child with an expressionless face with a fake smile

(waiting room)

"what an idiot wearing all white he's even more dumb than mito wearing orange he cant hide anywhere but in the snow" said sasuke and Naruto is just ignoring him

"yeah you tell him sasuke" said a pink banshee "..."naruto said nothing completely ignoring sasuke

"hey answer me" sasuke through a fist but naruto caught him and through him to the konoha 12

(everyone got up and readied their weapons as naruto got his drago sword out and slashed some people who came at him)

"calm down the test will begin soon no more violence" said an instructor

"you ok"kabuto said to sasuke

"yeah but who does that guy think he is doesn't he know who I am i'm an uchiha elite and who are you?

"my name is kabuto and i'm takeing the test and was wondering if I could help some fellow ninja I have these ninja info cards"

(canon for the info cards on gaara,neji,and lee)

"ok the guy in the white suit his name is drago has 7 D-ranks 40 C-ranks 72 B-ranks 87 A-ranks and 59 S-ranks hes completed every mission he's recieved and finished it in record time to his taijustu high-jonin,genjutsu mid-chunin,ninjustsu mid-jonin,fuinjustsu master,and kenjustu high-jonin"

(everone stared at the man in shock and fear)


	3. Chapter 3

"welcome to the first part of the chunin exams my name is ibiki" said a man covered in scars in heavy clotheing"there are ten questions on the test nine are written down the tenth will be given the final ten minutes if you are caught cheating you'll lose ten points if your caught cheating three time's your entire team fails you may begin" he continued

(half hour later)

ibiki was watching the man in white who didn't even start or move until he suddenly got up and hit the person next to him taking his sheet with all nine answer's (has all nine right)"what are you doing!?" he screamed at the man in white

"cheating if im not mistaken I have two more chance's"(forgot to mention using evil white ranger voice) he said obiviously

ibiki was impressed by the man's gut risky attitude quick thinking and resolve to do what he did"ok no one else is to do what he did for the remainder of the test"

"how come he got to do it and we can't" said a brave soul voicing everyone's thought's

"he thought of it and did it the same thing's won't work twice and the ninja world isn't fair we cheat"

(last ten minutes of test)

"ok everyone you can choose either to get the question or not if you dont want to your entire team fails but if you stay and fail you can never become a chunin" said ibiki causeing mass panick an argument

"just give it to us" everyone looked to the man in white as people began to leave "I don't care if i'm a genin forever i will move forward without hesitation because I dont quit and I don't run " he continued causing everyone to follow his example and not move an inch in resolve

ibiki noticed the tension in the air has disapated with nothing but sheer will "well if that how all you feel you all...pass"

"what about the tenth question" asked some student "there never was one but if there was it was to see if you had the courage to stay and take it" ibiki answered

suddenly the window broke with a woman entering throwing kunai hanging up a sign saying 'here come's the second test proctor:anko mitarashi'

"head's up boy's and girl's this is no time to be celebrating i'll be your next proctor anko mitarashi you ready for the second test good let's go follow me" she yelled as she pumped up her fist in the air not noticing how quiet it was

"you early again" said ibiki looking past the huge banner

she blushes in embarrassment while looking at the number of student's"how many are there ibiki you let all these guys pass you test was to easy you must be getting soft"

"or it could be a stronger crop of canadite's this year"

"hmm they sure don't look it trust me before i'm done with them more than half will be eliminated"

"more then half really?" said the pink headed fangirl

"ha this is gonna be fun alright you maggots have had it easy so far i'll let your squad leader's know where your suppose to meet me dismissed" the second protor said

later in the first exam's room ibiki see's the test taken by menma fernandez seeing he got all nine right but at the space of the tenth question there was a message for him a picture of a mole with a helmet on bowing to a snake and a written message saying 'he has information only the hokage should have and information on people from other village's their kage should have he's also got a scent of snakes on him but it isn't the proctor's a spy watch out'

'this kid is smart to figure and deduct this in a short amount of time and to figure out who that kabuto kid's working for this kid in white is to good for chunin it would be an insult to his talent's if he didn't get premoted' ibiki thought

(forest of death next day)

"alright everyone this is training ground 44 or as we like to call it the forest of death there are plenty of animals or plants that can eat you most of the plants are edible for you to eat you're prime objective is to acquire a heaven and earth scroll and take it to the center of the forest where there is a giant tower each team is given one scroll at random so you won't know what you get or other team's till you reach your designated gate" anko said to everyone

(a dozen dumb questions about whats in the forest and people doing interviews)

(naruto's gate with anko as the person to let him in test start's in fifteen minutes)

"buddy I have got to ask why so much white you look ridiculous and why the helmet" she genuinely wanted to know why people covered their faces all the time like kakashi did (not like anbu who do it to keep their identies secret for missions)"I mean come on what you got to hide" she continued seductively trying to get him to let her have a peak

"alot and your not my type" he said shocking the female snake summoner no man ever dared to say to her without fear of looseing their lives "looks like someone thinks he all grown up" she said throwing a kunai to his cheeck catching it while she disapears right behind him pointing another kunai at his throat"you gonna take it off now" she had him right where she wanted him and could kill him in a flash"no I don't think so" a white sword was put against her neck'I didn't even see him have enough time to make a clone how'd he switch places with one' she thought then said "ok you got me here's your scroll take it as the test will begin any minute now" she tossed him an ironic white heaven scroll

"thank you and thanks for this little 'chat' it was fun" he said then disappeared in a burst of speed leaving a shocked and embarrassly looking anko who sported a nice blush with how the man in white caught her

(hokage's office)

minato is looking at a picture of his family smiling until he frowns and let's a tear fall when his eyes land on naruto his wife cries everytime his name is brought up or when even the smallest little thing remind's her off him she misses him dearly he raelizes that he failed as a father and has tried to find naruto and make up for his mistake but there have been no leads since he ran away not even jiraiya could find him

(ibiki suddenly walks in and tells him what naruto wrote for him on the test)

"you're saying one of our own could be a spy and your also saying a man dressed in white told you this?" asked the fourth hokage minato namikaze

"yeah from the way the kid explained it all the pieces are their and fall together and kabuto does have information from village's ninja he never even encountered so it does leave the question why is he working for orochimaru and what does that snake want" said ibiki

"he might be after the sharingan due to his obsession with mastering all the world's jutsu he could do it faster and better with the sharingan" said anko "that kid in the white is good we'll be seeing him in the finals" she continued shocking both men never hearing her have so much belief that someone could do something like that

"yeah the kid will do well I saw his test score's and he's well accomplished in the bingo book he'll win the whole damn thing now that I think about it" said ibiki

"yeah what was his name exactly cause the bingo book never anything about his name or alligance to a village" asked minato

"when he entered the village and took the test he used the identity menma fernandez but it could be a cover name" said ibiki

"your right maybe we can ask him to join the village with his skill it wouldn't be har to bring him into our ranks"

"yeah but why would he join he seem's to be doing well as it is"

"that why we'll offer him to join our village a place to call home and teammatesto assist him on job's besides with hime here we could draw in some of his cliant's adding more work for our shinobi meaning more profit for the village"

"yeah but I don't think he'll do it" anko interrupted

"why" the hokage asked

"he seem's to like his identity being a secret plus we have no idea who he could be or what he even looks like" she said bringing up a few good point's

"i'll ask jiraiya to look for information on menma fernandez in spy network while he comes back to the village someone must know something and i'll have kakashi try and see if he can find out who or where this guy is from"

(forest of death twenty minutes later)

naruto has captured the earth scroll from a team of the hidden stone and is right outside the tower about to enter and sense's a evil chakra in the air runnin towards it he see's anko faceing off against orochimaru using his power's of super speed from both red and white dino gems and chameleon/invisability from white and black dino gems reaching his limit of using three dino gems and strikes orochimaru with his laser arrow's from his drago sword and ran to anko picking her up running back to the tower entering and see's inscription on the wall

(read's the instruction on the wall)

'ok so it seem's I have to open both together' he thought as he put her down then opening the scrolls both started to smoke as he threw them both scroll's forming an 'x' shape and poof a man whith silver lobsided hair a mask covering the most of his face wearing a leaf hiate to cover his left eye and was wearing a jounin outfit

"yo" said the man not looking up from his small orange book but was surprised one man finished this in record time all by himself

"hey can I assume your here to help her she looks pretty bad" he said making kakashi look up from his book and saw anko then rushed to her side to check her vitals

"she'll live but I need to get her to the medical room" he said as the man in white rushed to the medical room and got her to some medical-ninja

'she'll live naruto but I have to say it's been interesting to watch you attack and S-ranked ninja and fleeing to make sure that woman survived you've come along way as a man a shinobi and a ranger' said trent proud of the person his student was becoming

'he could've taken him with how well he has developed his power and skill even if that wasn't enough he could've used my power to end that little garden snake' the fox said full of pride and confidence in his host's skill's and power's

'thank's guy's for all you both have taught me it's only because of you I have been able to get this far' the new white ranger thought thankful

'you're wrong it's not just our training we put you through but the heart and soul you put in your hard work' said the previous white ranger

'as much as I hate to say it I even hate to think it but he's right your hard work is what made you strong seeing you grow into this has been one hell of an experience you are the only humman besides the sage of six paths i've come to like and respect' the tailed beast said to his container

'thank you kurama you are a true friend and the best I could ask for' the boy said to the giant fox

'naruto I have something that'll boost you power it's not as strong as the triassic power but you'll be able to use it for much longer and will increase your natural abilities like your speed strength and weapon's' said trent hoping to help his student prepare for the threat that orochimaru and other's like him pose as

'when do we start" the boy asked his sensei

'right now'


	4. Chapter 4

(one hour later)

naruto is currently sitting in a room provided for the teams if they make it to the tower early right now he's deep in meditation his morpher is glowing brightly for each dino gem

'it's finally done' he thought as he had a new skill to his arsenal'I should go see if anko is alright the medical ninja should have finished treating her by now'he continued his thought

while he's walking to the medical room he see's a group of sand ninja walking inside the tower naruto get's into a brief stare off with the red head of the group while the other two looked at the man in shock at how he got here so fast and how he's not running away from gaara with how much killer intent he's leaking

"hello" the man in white said trying to break up the tension

"hello" said the container of shukaku

"congradulation's on making it to the tower you must be pretty strong to have made it here"

"thank's but how long have you been here" asked the blonde sand ninja

"I don't know an hour" he said which surprised the three sand ninja

"b-but that would mean you got here half hour into the test and your all by yourself how did you get so far into the test with no team" kankuro said surprised

"yeah well so far it's been a breeze and i've never had a team it made have to work extra hard to make up for it i'll talk to you guy's later" naruto said as he ran off at super speed leaveing the sand nin speechless

(medical room)

anko was in deep thought of what her former master said to her while clutching her curse mark which made her feel pain every so often when suddenly see heard the door open and saw the man who saved her life from the sacrafical technique see tried to use on her master but failed

"hey" he said in a very kakashi like fashion

"hey" said the snake mistress of the leaf

the two sat in awkward silence not knowing what to say to break the tension

"so you feeling any better" he said hoping to get a conversation going

"yeah thanks and also for ya know for saving my life back there" she said looking away hiding her small blush

"it's no problem I hope you feel better"

"ha yeah I feel bad right now but i'll get better" she said exhaustingly

"I got some time to kill before the end of the second part want some company" he said making the woman look at him curiously

"but why you don't even know me" she wanted to know why he would care for a total stranger

"you're right I might not know you but it doesn't mean we can't use this time to get to know each other and better and become friends" he said wanting to show he was being honest and truthful

she looked shocked by what he said and blushed seeing that someone wanted to be her friend with no ill intention's or saw her as a nuisance to be scorned for tthe first time in a long time she gave an honest to god smile

(outside the room)

kakashi was listening making sure not to be noticed or heard and was happy for anko getting a friend who didn't look at her with hate

(few days later at night two days before the second part ended)

"I have found the uchiha lord orochimaru he's only in possession of one scroll should I assist him in order to obtain another scroll to pass the exam" the right hand man of the snake summoner

"yes I need to see if he's a proper vessel for me to take over and take his sharingan also don't drop out I need an even amount of player's and I want to see a certain contestant fight" the very pale snake-man said disguised as a sensei of the hidden sound village

"yes lord orochimaru" said the spy bowing before his lord and master

(same night at the tower)

"night anko" the new white ranger said to his new friend

"night kid" she said as she would be released from her medical room in the morning

'hey naruto I didn't want to interupt your conversation with your girlfriend but are you ready for the end is upon you' trent said to his protege

'she's not my girlfriend you jerk' he exclaimed in his head

'please I could basically smell the hormone's rolling off the both of you' the fox said as he was laughing at his ignorant host

'shut it both of you but hey trent I found a way for you to be outside my body to experience what you've been missing out on sorry kurama but I can't do it to you yet because of the seal making it extremely hard and we can't seperate without killing me sorry' he thought informing his sensei's of his idea

'really how' trent asked curiosly 'we're both bonded to your body and soul' he continued

'yeah i'll assist you if it means getting out of this hellhole of a sewer you call a mind' the fox said eager to get the hell out of this seal and experience the freedom of the outside world again

'well since my dino powers are connected through trent I think if I chanel that into an already made clone I could make the clone a vessel for you to enter the clone will be harder to break and you'll generate you're own chakra it just might become an actual body for you to inhabbit but it can't be done for kurama as the seal bind's us together'

both looked at the blond in shock of his theory and couldn't wait to test it kurama may be mad at not being completly free and being bonded to his friend's life but it was better for it to be his friend then some dumb power hungry arogant human(a certain uchiha in an orange mask along with the first leader of the uchiha who was in hell sneezed thinking they were just insulted)

(end of the second part of the exam)

'alright sensei you ready' the blond said to trent as he faced his clone prepared to do a summon while focusing on his sensei and a fraction of his dino power'

'ready'

'alright here goes everything' the blond preformed the jutsu and a bright white light appeared around his clone and then he saw his sensei as the light died down

"wow" trent said getting the feeling of being outside (he's wearing a black shirt white leather jacket with white pant's and white shinobi shoes)

"yeah hey we better get a move on I don't want to be late"

(arrive to the arena ten minutes early naruto spot's anko)

"hey anko come down I want you to meet someone" he yelled to the now fully healed snake mistress

"ok ok you don't need to shout i'm not deaf" she said tiredly

"anko this is my sensei and long time friend trent fernandez"

"pleasure to meet you miss"

"same but just call me anko" she said until realizing something "wait are you two related you both have the same last name" she asked questioning her friend and his mentor

"we'll it's like this anko I took this kid in trained him he basiclly became the son I never had someone I could trust and pass along my techniques to" trent said shocking naruto and made him let a tear roll down his face under his mask happy that his teacher thought of him as such

"oh ok well the team's are ariving good luck kid but i doubt you'll need it" she said believing in her new friend will crush his opponent

(all the team's show up along with the hokage his wife and jiraiya and were curious as to how trent got there with no escourt or knowing who he even was)

(minato said the same speech that the third did in the preliminaries along with what hayate said to the contestant's)

(the screen randomizes name's until it stop's at 'kabuto yakushi' vs 'menma fernandez')

both contestant's make way to the arena

both waiting for the protor to give the ready

hayate looks at both and say's "hajime"

naruto took out his drago sword and readied it while he saw kabuto pulse chakra through his hand making a chakra scalpel ready to slash him at a moment's notice suddenly kabuto rushed him aiming for his arm so naruto couldn't use his sword with quick thinking naruto launches a laser arrow with wind and lightning at kabuto so he can't avoid it being in such a close range coming at him with such speed he got hit with the arrow piercing and shocking him then faded away

"your tougher then you look i'll have to step up my game 'super dino-mode'" said the now shaper and deadlier white ranger

(in the stand's)

trent looked like nothing special happened yet

kakashi was shocked by the technique the kid displayed combining two opposing elements is no easy feat unless on had a bloodline and his new transformation made a huge spike in his chakra

sasuke grit angerly at the power that should be his

orochimaru look fasinated at this new development of both this person's technique and transformation

minato and kushina have never seen something liked this and were curious to see what would happen as was jiraiya

the sensei's looked shocked that a child could wield such power and have such skill and looked at his sensei as if he was even stronger than him to train such a strong and skilled child

the other genin each having their own feel of fear anger terror and excitement at having the man in white as an opponent

(back at the arena)

"let's go" the now super white ranger said as he flew to kabuto hitting him left and right with the black spike's coming down from his fist's kabuto couldn't keep up with the kid's movement's and just suffered more and more damage until kabuto suddenly made a vertical cut on the man's mask as it suddenly begin's to crack the man in white had no where to go and couldnt stop the mask from demorping from his face he started to panick on the inside with what if's

(in the stand's before the mask's break's on our hero's face)

trent was worried how this will turn out for naruto as his past was going to catch up with him

orochimar looked please as he could now finally see the face of the man with mysterious yet fasinating ablities

minato looked as the face behind the mask would soon be revield and answer some of the question's he's had about the man with no face or identity in the bingo book besides his alliace

kushina looked curious to what the kid would look like but got this strange feeling she knew him

jiraiya was looking very intently tofind out who the man was because his spy network turned up nothing on who he could be

anko was looking out of curiosity for what her new friend may have looked liked and felt bad that the identity he tried to keep secret would be revealed

the sensei's and student's held their breath as the mask made a sound of dissipating

(in the arena naruto's mask about to shatter and kabuto beaten to a pulp lying on the ground)

'oh shit' naruto thought along with his sensei and friend kurama when the mask was now gone nothing to stop people from seeing his true face

everyone was in shock none more so then the namikaze family along with jiraiya having only one thought 'naruto'


	5. Chapter 5

naruto looked around as his identity has now been blown as everyone had their eyes on the namikaze that had been missing for six year's who was the man with suched a famed reputation for being a well accomplished ninja

"the winner of the first round is men-I mean naruto namikaze" hayate said coming out of his shock declaring the winner as the medical ninja took kabuto to get treated

"power down" naruto said as the rest of his ranger outfit disappeared and just used his super speed to run to his sensei in the stand's as the preliminaries were on pause and no one argued due to the surpising return of the lost namikaze

"naruto" came the trembling voice ok kushina namikaze his mother "my baby boy" she said as she had tears coming down her face as was running toward's her son

trent got out of the way not wanting to come between a mother and her child he wasn't suicidal

naruto could only stand there as his mother hugged the life out of him balling her eyes out as she finally had her baby back

as the mother cried into her son the hokage was looking at trent as he was his lost son's sensei wondering how this came to be

'I can already see the problem's me and naruto we'll have to deal with' thought trent seeing his student's father stare him down

(all fight's are canon's except for the fight where sai fought kiba it's a draw and all fight's for the third part are set up the same)

"you know you'll have to face your parent's right you can't avoid them forever" said the former white ranger

"yeah I know we might as well get this over with" his student admitted his fate walking to his parent's with his sensei as everyone was begining to leave

(minato teleported everyone to his office via hiraishin)

"it's good to finally have you return home naruto" the fourth said with a small smile on his face

"hold on who said anything about me returning" naruto said to his father and mother

(this shocked both of his parent's)

"b-but naruto this is your home w-were your family" said the mother

"the same home that saw me as nothing more than a monster and parents who wouldn't even bother to train me because of the fact that im a jinchuriki" he said with a slight edge in his tone then he continued "you know out of everyone I thought my own mother who was the jinchuriki before me to understand and remember what that was like"

kushina looked at her son with a look of horror when she remembered how bad the glares were and how people ignored her as if she didn't exist and now she has finally realized her own son lived through that with no one to support him or even care for him

"i'm done with this i'm out of here" he stated then he ran out of the buliding using his super speed leaving the three adult's to themselves and his parent's in shocked of how badly they have failed their son and doubt he'll ever forgive

"you shouldn't give up on him forgiving you he may hate you now but he has a forgiving heart just give him time to come to term's with it" trent said shocking both parent's that he believed their son would forgive them

"thank you" the mother said to the man in white

minato now having a better view on the man in front spoke of what he wanted to ask the man to begin with "thank you mr fernandez but the reason I also wanted you here is to understand how you became my son's 'sensei' as I have never heard of a reference of you in the bingo book and i'm positive you don't work for another village because of the cloth's you are wearing"

"just call me trent mr namikaze and why im not in the bingo book's is because i'm not a ninja i'm a bounty hunter but I retired I can manipulate chakra but that's as far as it goes and while I was retired I ran into your son seven year's ago he was persistent in me training him so I trained him because I wanted to pass down my skill's to someone worthy of it an he exceeded any expectaion's I ever had not just in skill but as a person with heart and spirit" said the man lying about his past and some of how he met his student but not on how he felt or how pround he was of him

the parents were in shock of how this man cared for their son and how great of a person he came to be based on if this man's descripition was anything to go on

"if I may ask what are you planning to do for naruto's training for the one month till the third part of the exam" the fourth aked genuinly curious on what the man was going to train his son in

"well I was going to train him with working with his summons so he could do that and work on his taijutsu so he's more physically capable to do some of his move's without strain and do his transformation's like super dino-mode much easier and without the strain" he said thinking of down playing infomation the parent's should know like his other powers or anything about his zord's passing them off as summons or his red ranger uniform he can change into he didn't want naruto's parent's to know about what naruto can really do because that would draw unwanted attention

"ok what about ninjutsu I saw him use wind and lightning you must have started him on his affinity training so I could give him pointers on lightning because it's my students primary element and I had to understand the basic's to teach him properly to master it and I know a bit about wind so he could get started" the hokage said wanting to assist in his son's training to make up for his mistake and to spend time and bond with his son

"yeah and I saw him wielding a sword I can teach him in the uzumaki kenjustu style even though he look's like he mastered the style you taught him he could still expand his arsenal and we could teach him about seal's since were the master's of the art here in the leaf" said the mother also wanting to bond with her son and assist in his training

"that would be a great help but naruto has mastered his 'three' affinities wind fire and lightning and i'm not sure how to improve his sealing level but the bingo book said he was a master if that's anything to go on so I don't know if you could help him with much there but he could use another style to add to his arsenal like you said" trent explained

minato looked sad that he couldn't help his son but his wife was happy she could at least teach him kenjutsu but then he remembered "I could have naruto sign the toad contract it maybe rare to have more than one summons but not impossible"

trent thought of the uses and benefits a real contract would be for naruto "ok but we have to run all this by naruto this is his training so it's his say"

as the adult's were about to leave an anbu came inside saying "lord fourth the council of clan head's and civilians has called you and lady kushina for an urgent meeting along with the man trent fernandez"

'now of all time's' the parent's thought simultaneously thinking of what the civilian council will bitch about now

(council chambers)

"what is the reason of this meeting being called" the fourth asked

"it has come to our attention that our jinchuriki has finally returned" said the bandaged up old war hawk that is known as danzo "we would also like some assurance of the jinchuriki being on a tighter leash" he continued speaking for the civilian council who hated the boy for what he had inside him thinking he was the beast itself

"I would watch how you speak about my student he has a name so i'd advise you to use it" said trent not liking how they were talking about restraining naruto's freedom and disregard for his choices it shocked the civilian council and put smile's on some of the shinobi council and on minato and kushina seeing the man stand up for their son

"how dare you disrespect a man of high standing you low-class nobody" said a blonde woman this was mebuki haruno the mother of sakura haruno

"oh I dare alright I dare say you don't have any say in shinobi buisness so fuck off as this has nothing to do with civilian's" he said sounding threatening everyone looked at him in awe,shock,and anger

"anbu arrest that man" the blonde haruno yelled

"anbu do not carry out that order" commanded the hokage "and you mebuki know you have no authority over MY anbu and what this man said is right you should watch what you say about my son and this is shinobi business the civilian council doesn't have power in these affair's anbu escort them out"

(civilian's gone also danzo)

"well minato let me be the first to congradulate you on your sons return he turned into a fine shinobi from what I gather and from what kiba said he saw in the preliminaries" said the inuzuka matriarch

"yes im happy your son is back as well my son mentioned he'll have a tough time coming up with strategies to beat him in the matches if they face" said the nara clan head shikaku

"yes and tell him thank you for the support he gave my daughter during her match it inspired her to try her best even though see knew the odds were against her" everyone felt both sad and happy because of how hinata broke out of her shell and how naruto was the one to do it and because of the critical condition she was in because of the fight

"your son has truly turned into a fine shinobi you all should be proud of him" said the uchiha matriarch mikoto

"thanks/thank you/much appreciated" all three adult's said at the same time

"now mr fernandez would you mind letting us ask question's on naruto's skill and anything out of the ordinary" asked shikaku digging up as much iinformation on the man to make a proper analyisis

"sure but I won't answer questions that only naruto should give the answer to" he said firmly getting a nod from everyone

"ok the weapon naruto used was said to have made arrows out of thin air and were seen to be made of light" the man asked

"it's a an ancient sword in my family only few could use I was shocked to have learned he could use it" throwing some truth's with his lie so trent could pass it off

"what of his suit and helmet" asked hiashi hyuga

"it's naruto's chakra armor ultra light weight and strong made to withstand drastic changes in the temperature and is connected to his chakra to always fit him and not restrain him and it can be stored in a seal naruto has" it was the truth except the parts about chakra but the armors were sealed into the gems to so that was true

"ok how about that 'super dino-mode' the kid used that wasn't normal from what I could gather from my son he said naruto's chakra spiked incredibly" said the inuzuka trying to see if he could walk out of this one with an excuse

'shit' trent needed a good lie for this one until he thought of the fox and got an idea he hoped wouldn't backfire

"well when me and naruto were training he tapped into the foxes chakra inside him and it boosted his power unlocking that form to his armor but the fox isn't a threat to naruto he's perfectly fine when using that form he uses his own chakra and it gives him a the same power" he said hoping to calm people's nerve's before an out brake

"ok where are you staying during the one month period before the finals" kushina asked ready to drag this man who cared for her child and her son if they were just roughing it in the woods

"oh we got a hotel" said the man quickly not wanting to anger the beautiful red head

(with naruto on his way to get ramen after training since he left the hokage tower)

"hey 'naruto'" said anko as she saw the kid passing her by at her favorite dango shop

"hey anko listen sorry for you know not telling you who I really am" said the blond nervously hoping not face a woman's fury

"not a big deal but if you want to make it up to me you can buy me some more dango" she offered him knowing she's an endless hole when it came to eatting dango

"sure why not" he didn't notice she was smiling deviously

(ten minutes later)

'even though im loaded I can see this burning a hole in my wallet' naruto thought

"hey anko look at you with man treating you to some dango he's moving in the right direction to get your heart" said tsume with her daughter hana and her best friend kurenai


	6. Chapter 6

naruto is wondering right now what he did to deserve the current situation he is currently stuck in as he is in a booth surronded by four beautiful women anko and hana on both his sides while tsume and kurenai sat across from them having dango and sake and naruto had to pay for it all

"thank's for the delicious dango naruto" anko said as she teased naruto by eating her dango in a very teasing way

"yeah and it's nice to know there are still some proper gentlemen around" said kurenai as she was pleased to know that there were some men who were not perverted pigs

"thanks for the meal and this amazing sake" tsume said as she had so many cups of sake she had faint blush showing she was getting drunk

"yeah naruto it's very nice of you to do I think it's says alot about you as a man" hana eyed him like a predator would it's prey

"hey naruto want me to show you around the village the sun's not going down for awhile and I could show you around so you know where to go for what you want to get" anko said not liking how the inuzuka women were looking at her blond friend and teasing him she wanted some time with him alone

"sure" was all the blond said paying for the meal and being dragged away by the snake mistress

"aw and it was just starting to get fun teasing the kid but I will say this he looks very sexy" tsume said causing the other women to stare at her "and those whisker mark's make him look so primal and animal like it's kinda hot" she continued shamelessly

"your right mom and sorry to tell you this but he's mine" the daughter said challengingly to her mother

"I think your both forgetting anko likes this guy granted he's a little younger than her but come on" kurenai said trying to stop her friend's from hurting her friend that was like a sister

"I don't mind sharing he look's like he could take me and her together and still keep going" she said and smiled pervertedly while her mother was lost in a steamy daydream of what she said and kurenai blushed madly

'pervert's' kurenai muttured

(with naruto and anko walking the streets together)

"there's the weapon shop so you no where to get some ninja tool's and some other items" anko said showing him some places he might find useful such as store's and restaurant's

while anko was talking a large big boned shinobi man was walking up to her "kid you should be careful of who your seen with she nothing but trash" the man said as anko looked scared someone would say something about her that woul ruin her friendship with the blond

"excuse me" naruto asked thinking he heard wrong cause if he didn't he would beat the crap out of the man "I don't think I heard write can you repeat that" he asked innocently

"I said she's nothing but trash her master is a traitor and she'll just betray the village like he did and the only good thing she can do is whoring her-" the man never got to finish as he was struck with extreme force to the gut sending him flying into a wall naruto had a look of pure rage on his face his eyes were red with slits he walked up to him lifting him by his collar

"don't you ever speak about her that way see is kind respectul and a better person you could ever be so shut the fuck up" the man coward before what the blond had said to him "anko don't you ever believe a word of what people like him say I know you and your not anything he said you were" the blond said

anko was speachless she had tears coming down her face from the words the blond said to her she felt so happy her heart felt like jumping out of her chest she came out of her shock as the blond cupped her cheek and wiped her tear's she blushed

"hey there's no reason to cry your to pretty for that" he said not knowing the affect he is having on her as she had a blush that could rival hinata

"t-thank you" she couldn't help but feel happy at his word's

(thirty minutes earlier)

"where the hell is he" trent said looking for naruto with kushina and minato

"he should be around here somewhere" minato said thinking about places his son might be

"there he is" kushina yelled seeing her son in a dango shop with some women and was about to rush over there but trent grabbed her

"maybe we should watch him and observe" the old white ranger said to her

"yeah and it could be fun to see him acting all shy and embarrassed" said the hokag to his wife

(ten minutes of watching)

"don't let her go"

"I know but she's crazy freaking strong"

"ow she fucking bit me"

"oh yeah forgot she does that sorry"

"you tell me this now"

"yeah my bad"

kushina was happy seeing her son like a total gentlemen and showed respect for the women she lost her shit when they were talking about doing her son she only saw nothing but red and minato and trent did their best to stop her from murdering the women in the restaurant

"hey look naruto just left with anko we might miss something if we don't hurry" said trent trying to tempt kushina with her son's love life so she could embarrassed him in important moment's in his life

"let's go" she yelled leaving a trail of smoke in the direction she was running

(fifteen minutes later to where we left off with naruto)

"oh my god" trent couldn't stop laughing at how dense his student was when it came to matters of the heart which he thought was ironic considering he had the biggest heart imaginable

"im impressed how he caught such an exotic woman" minato said knowing the kind of woman anko was and even though she is a little eccentric she is a truly kind soul

"my baby is all grown up" kushina said all depressed and crouched in the rooftop

"hey get up their on the move" trent said

(back to naruto and anko where we left off)

"hey come on it's getting late i'll walk you home" the blond said to anko

"you don't have to worry about me you don't have to walk me back" she said

"your right I don't 'have' to I 'want' to" he said causeing anko to think of how romantic she thought he was being while licking her lips thinking how sexy he was being

(one walk later)

"hey anko I was wondering after the month is over and the exams are over do you want to get hang out again" he asked her nervously

'is he asking me out' she thought excited of the idea "sure" she said eagerly but he didn't notice

"goodnight" they said to each other before the blond left the very happy snake woman

(block away on a roof)

"nice" trent said holding his hand up for a high five

"alright" the hokage gave him a high five

"aw" the red headed mother said seeing her son ask a girl out and she started thinking about the loads of granbabbies she'll get if they get married

"we should offer him the training tomorrow and let him not deal with anything else today he's had enough as it is" trent said minato agreeing

"aw" she said sad she had to wait till tomorrow to see her son


	7. Chapter 7

"oh I can't wait to teach my son how to use the uzumaki sword style" the red headed uzumaki exclaimed having stars in her eyes while walking through the forest with her husband and his student and trent going to the spot their son/student was training at

"she's really uh excited" trent said to the blond adult starting to get nervous on what could happen when his student sees his parent's also hopeing that to much about his student's special skill's aren't revealed

"yeah she can be" said minato holding the toad cotract and also some blank scroll's and scroll's he used to develop certain seal's to test his son's skill's in fuinjustu to see if he could improve his knowledge

kakashi wanted to see if he could help his sensei's son seeing as how the fourth and his family were like his family

(come up to the blonde boys training ground to see him training already)

naruto made hundred's clone's all of which are in super dino-mode and have both the bracio staff drago sword and he is currently in his regular white ranger form with both the weapon's "alright all of you come at me with intent to kill" the blode yelled to all of the clones

"I'd hold back if I were you" the former white ranger said seeing the parent's and copy ninja thinking the training it's crazy

"but how can we just watch as he fight's countless clones with his power being diminished while all the clones have their power increased drastically" kushina said worried for her son's safety

"just look at him fight we'll intervine if it's to much" trent told the parent's as they just watched

some of the clone's prepared their bracio staff's wind,fire and lightning strike's (because of his lightning affinity instead of the earth strike) while some made a circular motion to make an energy orb

naruto used his super speed to avoid the massive elemental strike's aimed at him and suddenly looked up and saw a massive volley of hundred's of laser arrow's coming straight for him

'shit' he thought until focusing on the red,white,and blue dino gems running around in a circle creating a tornado to hurl the arrow's in the direction it came from while the tough skin allow's him to handle the arrow's energy if it fail's

going through with this action a magnitude of clone's get destroyed leaving a certain amount of a hundred give or take a few clone's

stretchinging out his palm he unleashes multiple blast of lightning bringing the clone's number's to zero while dropping to one knee

minato and kushina looked shocked and trent was happy seeing the blond continue to improve while kakashi was shocked he seemed more shocked at the blond's lightning technique

"you alright kid" trent said to the blond currently on the ground

"yeah i'll be fine" the boy said catching his breath standing up seeing his parent's and kakashi looking at his sensei "oh fuck me" he said causing the people in his line sight slumping "i'm out of here" he said as he got up and was about to run off but trent grabbed his wrist stopping him

"hold your horse's kid they're here to train you for your match with the hyuga even I can't prepare you for every fight properly so you should accept their help" the teacher said to his student

the blond thought it over conflicted over this with his personal issues getting in the way of coming up with a rational action

"fine" he said begrudgingly

"ok naruto I have some seal's you could read over and try to decipher" the father said to his son giving him scroll's to look over thinking it would help his son until

"done" his son said as minato looked shocked until seeing all his scroll's undone by his son in less than a minute

"h-how" the man asked trying to understand how his son did this while kakasi was looking over the scroll's with his understanding of the art not yet coming to a conclusion of how to brake it down

"talent and hard work" he said making his father look down while the mother was happy the blond took in his uzumaki heritage of sealing

"ok how about a spar between you and me with sword's to see where you are" said the mother excited to fight her son in her signature art where she was in a class of her own

"bring it" the boy exclaimed only using the bracio staff in order to make it fair against his mother's drawn katana

(four hours later)

naruto was able to go toe to toe with the sword master in the kenjutsu only fight but lost he would've done better with the drago sword but he wanted to test his skill with the bracio staff in order to get a better handle and increase his skll seeing he didn't really fight people with sword's besides his clone's

kushina was tired after such an intense workout in using her sword while her son was a tough opponent with his sword and technique he had room to grow if he practiced enough

"ok that's enough no more sword training we've done enough kakashi want's to see naruto's skill in lightning so let's do that" trent said while minato picked up his wife and kakashi used a justsu to bring out a wall with dog's faces "naruto I want you to use a lightning style to breach that wall so I know how strong your element is" the copy ninja said

"lightning-style:thunder" multiple small sparks are fired destroying the wall entirely

*whistle* trent whistled as he and everyone looked impressed at the now destroyed wall

"you have a pretty good grasp on your lightning so i'll give you my signature technique the raikiri and the prototype the chidori" said the silver haired man holding two old scroll's

"ok i'll start working on them" the teen looked over the hand sign's and tips for practice also thinking of using the technique like the megazord's signature technique but in his own unique way

"naruto I wanted to ask if you wanted to sign the toad contract" his father ask naruto thought of the benefit's like his sensei did and signed it doing the summoning

*poof* a small green and purple frog appeared

the purple one screamed scared of naruto in his ranger outfit

"minato-boy why did you summon us" pa said minato looked shocked that both pa and ma

"I didn't my son did" the fourth told the small shocked toad

"im impressed naruto-boy you have been recognized as the new toad summoner" he said before poofing away with ma

"that was impressive to be able to summon those two they are the two great sage toads" minato said shocking people who weren't aware

"naruto I want to give you this scroll it contains the steps for the rasengan and ballons are in there to accomplish the steps" minato gave the scroll to his son

"so everyone we all know what we have to work with let's get him ready so prepare for the training were about to give him this month" trent told the adults without realizing he was being spied on by a man with white hair being a self proclaimed super-pervert


	8. Chapter 8

(naruto and kushina week one)

"alright naruto I've seen you use both of your sword's together and separate you have a good grasp on your style but you grip your sword's so tightly you can't maneuver it properly so we'll spar with our sword's one at first then two when you can use one properly" kushina said seriously to her son

"alright" he said equipping his bracio staff to have a spar based on skill as his drago sword gave him a disadvantage against a master sword's woman

"ok I won't be holding back we'll start off easy and I'll keep adding pressure as we go on" she said pulling her sword from it's sheath

(eight hour's later)

"ok you've mastered the way of using a single sword with both of your weapon's we'll start dual wielding with both the sword's after I teach you the sword style of our clan now follow my movement's and I've written down the step's and form's after we're done so you can practice in your free time" she said after a sweaty workout but naruto was good but he was a long way to go before beating her

"alright" he said following her movements like it was natural

(three day's of learning the uzumaki sword style)

"alright you've gotten to where your style is acceptable im impressed you've gotten this far" she said to her son impressed to where he is proficient in it

"thanks let's get started on dual wielding I want to be able to use both my swords at the same time so let's get started" he said getting both his sword's out ready to fight his mother

"let's go" the mother bringing out her sword and an anbu sized sword

(naruto and minato week two)

"ok naruto you are very well in breaking seal's but let's start making them focus your chakra into your hand's and think of the writing while spreading it on paper and it'll come out" the father said with a ton of blank scroll's

naruto took a blank scroll trying to make the seal's design for a storage seal for his weapon's it was done but the writing was somewhat faded and looked like chicken scratch

"well you made a great first attempt but the seal won't work and if the seal work's but it's not made out correctly the paper will get damaged with each time you put something in it making it weaker and weaker each time" the forth explained

"ok so are there way's to improve my seal making and are there different type's of seal's" the boy asked curiously

"yes there are barrier's, storage, and summoning but well get there later now let's practice you're seal writing" the hokage explained

(four days later writing seal's with his chakra)

"ok you can make seal's with your chakra but remember there are other ways to write certain seal's with not only chakra but blood,ink and sometimes even ninjutsu can do a sealing or provide a type of storage or prison" the man said of the different ways to use the art

naruto looked at his wristband thinking how it acted like a seal and thought of how he can use seal's in order to make tool's like kunai and shuriken easily more accessible and thought of kurama thinking he could let the fox out to have a taste of freedom a little easier if he mastered sealing "when I get a good grip on seal's could I write seal's on my body or even manipulate other seal's" the boy said tring to be discrete

"yes so let's practice on making different type's of seal's so you know how to make them" the father said to his son

(naruto and kakashi week three)

"ok naruto I want to let you know the difference's between chidori and lightning blade the chidori let's you keep on pouring chakra into it like running water increasing your movements like speed and reflex but drains your chakra quick while the lightning blade let's you pour a certain amount of chakra into it condensing the chakra and maximizing the deadly force to it while it does give some speed it's not like the chidori" the silver haired man explained

"ok but can you manipulate it to take on a different shape?" the blond asked

"you can if you mold the chakra right but the chidori would be best to work with if you try that because the lightning blade will make it more difficult"

"ok let me start performing the sign's for the chidori" naruto does it and a massive surge of white lightning comes out of his hand's naruto then dashes destroying tree after tree with a very surprised looking kakashi looking at the boy using his first technique like pro on his first attempt

"wow that was fantastic you used the chidori very well and took advantage of it's benefit's in speed I'll summon a boulder to see the piercing power of the lightning blade" the man said using earth style to make a boulder

naruto charged the lightning blade at the boulder making contact with the boulder actually firing a white beam through the boulder where his hand hit making a beach ball sized hole making kakashi looking between the hole and the blond seeing as this has never happened with his jutsu when he used it

"wow naruto that was fantastic you got both justu's down so we will work on your reaction time to make sure you can dodge if an enemy counter attack's and you need to dodge or move out of the way" what the silver haired man didn't know was that naruto was using his regular speed not the speed of the red or white that boosted it the rest of the six day's focused on taijutsu and speed

(naruto and Trent week four)

"ok naruto you can use three Dino gems at the same time and we're working on your fourth but you can use a secret weapon the ranger's used but it's only if you're opponent is either to dangerous or you have something with to tough of a defense" the former white ranger said

"ok lets get ready to do it" he said focusing on three Dino gem's

(naruto week four last eight days before the tournament he finished with Trent in two day's so Trent gave him the rest of the time to relax)

naruto was working on his other weapon's he didn't quite have a handle on, the ptera grip's were easy it was like using dagger's bit different than a sword(s) but he got it, the tricera shield was weird for him but the blade had made it so he could swing it like a sword while having his arm protected, the real challenge was the tyranno staff as it took him a while to get a good feel of the weapon as he could grab hold of unsuspecting enemies who wouldn't think a staff could bite or balance it as he tried to spin around holding the staff when he was done he used the thundermax saber and using it's laser/blaster mode seeing he could fight an opponent with out resorting to his primary ranger weapon's

when he learned how to properly wield the weapon's in battle he took out a white shield now that he has the full power of using three gems at once he can properly use the shield of triumph equipping his red ranger uniform he focused on the yellow and blue gems power going into the shield as he morphed into the Triassic ranger he used this form before but couldn't maintain it Trent said naruto could use the form with out the yellow and blue Dino gems and reach battlizer but he would have to train for it but even with the gems he hasn't reached battlizer yet so he train's in his Triassic mode to better understand it because before he couldn't maintain it for very long with the little power he had

as he finished training but changed back to his white ranger suit he saw a man spying on women in a waterfall so he went up to him

"hey perv stop going around spying on women you look like a creep" he said surprising the man who was not surprised by his presence but at being called a perv and a creep

"foolish boy I am Jiraiya, toad sage of mount myoboku! that's me and it's not perving it's research" the old man said lewdly looking at the women

"research my ass pervy-sage" he said calling the man for what he is

"don't call me that and I'm not a pervert I'm a 'super-pervert' " the man said with no shame

'is this guy for real' the blond asked himself not believing the man in front of him

getting a good look at the kid he realizes it's his godson who he searched for six years until his student contacted him and told him his godson was in the bingo book at such an age with impressive skill and of his teacher who no one seemed to have no information about him

"hey wait your naruto it's good to see you kid heard you got into the final's hey how about I train you in summoning" the man offered

"I already can summon the toad's" the white ranger said not mentioning the his Dino-zords

"ok how about elemental manipulation" seeing as his student let his son sign the toad contract so he offered another type of training that would be beneficial

"already mastered all three of my element's" he said to the old man who was currently shocked

"ok how about seal's" the man said coming up with another idea

"done that to" smirking at the man grasping for straw's

"kenjutsu?" he asked with the little information he had on the skill/art/style

summoned his sword's and did some impressive swing's and strike's

jiraiya was in deep thought thinking of something he could teach the kid until suddenly he held out his hand and used the other to make quick fast motions making a spiraling ball of chakra

"how about this" he said with a smirk holding the ball with his hand then pressing it into a tree

naruto looked at the ball with an impressive stare at the sheer power and potential of the technique the man used

"so you ready to learn the rasengan" he couldn't accept fast enough at the man's offer

(day of the tournament with the clan head's)

"I can't wait to see my son fight" the uzumaki said to her fellow clan head's and friend's tsume inuzuka,mikoto uchiha,hitomi hyuga(many author's use this name),and yoshino nara

"I'm looking forward to seeing your son's fight" the uchiha woman said and was curious as to why the sharingan couldn't copy the technique's her friend's son used from what she heard from her son and asking the copy ninja who used the sharingan when the boy had his match

"yes so am I he stood up for my daughter and helped her believe in herself so I believe he will teach neji a lesson and see the error of his ways" the hyuga woman said with a very calm smile but it had a bloodthirsty aura which made her friends move away

"well my son has been trying to come up with strategies to beat naruto but I think he's being lazy if he's not seeing he has a while before he meets him after each fight" the nara woman said

"hey kushina" the red head turned around to see trent and a beautiful woman with orange hair wearing a red kimono with very red eyes who looked about naruto's age and had a good sized b-cup breast but kushina hadn't met before

"hello who are you" the red head asked the girl who just stared at her

"my name is kyuki" this was a lie the woman in front of her was the nine-tails known as kurama who didn't want to give her real name to her former host/jailer after naruto mastered seals he used a blood clone and summoned kurama into it making the body hers so he can summon her in human form through a regular summoning as the clone body became part of her so her new body can stay outside of the seal while her fox body in just an empty husk of massive chakra if she were to 'die' in her 'human' body her spirit would go to her original body in the seal while she also had limited chakra up to three tails of her power due to how much naruto could control she was still stronger then most

"she's an old friend of naruto's we met during our training she was very helpful to his progress so naruto contacted her so she could come see him in the tournament" Trent said telling the women in front of him nothing but the through just not giving them the contents of the whole story while kurama sent a very small smile to a man who she didn't like but still had a small amount of respect for

"yes can we sit with you to watch the match" said the fox in human skin

"oh yes please come join us" the hyuga woman said sweetly to let the two people know they could sit and join them

"so how well do you think the kid will do" tsume asked the man dressed in white who she only saw at the meeting

"I have absolute faith he'll win the whole thing" the man said without doubt surprising the female clan heads except kushina

"you must truly care for your student to believe in him so much" the beautiful hyuga woman gave off a peaceful and calm aura with a truly genuine smile

"he must be a truly fine ninja to be able to inspire people with such hope and belief" the nara woman said causing everyone to nod

kurama noticed a familiar chakra and told trent he told the women he was going to the bathroom

(hokage and kazekage seat's)

"you must be truly excited for this match hokage" said the masked kazekage

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't" the hokage said with a smile ready to see his son truly fight

unknown to the kage a distortion if you look right through it carefully it was the size of a person and was walking toward them

'minato it's trent listen don't talk and don't look towards me' the distortion now confirmed to be trent using his chameleon ability and whispering to the hokage

minato was shocked to realize trent was here and this could cause a political issue if he was caught

'that man is not the kazekage it's orochimaru I don't know how but it's his chakra I ran outside the village and saw an army of sand and sound ninja they are here to invade I told jiraiya to focus on the situation we face' trent told the man when kurama told him she sensed the snake man they briefly met in the exams when naruto saved anko she remembered his chakra signature so he ran around the villages outer gates an saw the snake's force's

minato was surprised but didn't show it as he now kept his guard up in the event he has to fight the snake

(the first match with naruto namikaze vs neji hyuga was about to begin)

"have you accepted that you will lose and that it was already predetermined by destiny that you shall not be the victor of this fight" the arrogant overconfident hyuga said as if he was all knowing

"I'll prove you wrong people have a choice and can live their lives the way they choose if they believe they can do it and never give up on their hopes and dreams ill show you what that can achieve and laugh at the thing you call destiny" naruto said(using Trent's evil ranger voice)while causing all the people to look at him in aw

"ok time to get this match started hajime" the chunin with a toothpick in his mouth said 


	9. Chapter 9

naruto dressed fully in his white ranger uniform charged neji pulling back a fist while running towards the hyuga

neji remained calm and still waiting for the blond to come close as he used his palm to push the side of naruto's fist as it was coming toward's him and used his other palm to strike naruto's chest just as he did to hinata

naruto actually had a theory he was testing when he charged neji it was to see if his dense skin power from the blue dino gem could withstand the hyuga fighting style that focused on hitting the chakra network he got was happy to see that the hyuga didn't even touch his chakra network but he backed away in order to appear his chakra network had been struck and made multiple shadow clones with equal amount's of chakra to make the hyuga not know which one was the real him

neji was annoyed that he couldn't tell the difference of which one was the real naruto as they all split up to surround the hyuga all charging him all at once not knowing the hyuga techniques or even that a branch member would know a main branch techinique

naruto was shocked that the boy could do what he did so he needed a way to get close to the hyuga without him using his rotation to send him flying back he thought of using kurama's chakra but pushed the thought out of his mind thinking it would cause problem's the civilian council would give him so he thought of using his dino gem power thinking the power would cancel out the hyuga's rotation

neji used the time to gather his chakra and used the hyuga's signature techinique eight trigram's sixty-four palm's he thought he completly shut off his opponenets chakra but the blond once again used the tough skin his blue dino gem provided but acted as if he was hurt and got up sudenly pushed out a massive amount of chakra and dino energy

naruto started running toward's the hyuga with sheer determination to take his opponent down

neji saw his opponent coming and prepared to use his rotation to shove his opponent's own power back at him

the two ninja had a clash of power but naruto won the battle of power because his power was to much for neji to send back and canceled the hyuga's technique knocking him out winning the match

(with the hyuga clan in the stand's)

The hyuga were in shock of the whole event that transpired in front of them the son of the hokage was not only able to win in a fight in hand-to-hand combat against a hyuga who specialize in taijutsu but was able to use chakra to pierce the rotation and last but not least withstand the eight trigrams and not even touch his chakra network all but thought to be impossible but here it happened right in front of the whole clan present hiashi was shocked but also pleased and hoped his nephew learned from this experience he was also going to tell his nephew the truth of what happened to his father leting him know of the brave choice he made to sacrafice his own life

(with the female clan head's)

trent and kurama looked pleased at the skill their student showed and smiled at the shocked face's of all the clan head's(even kushina)

hitomi was a mix of happy and shocked because of her friend's son keeping his promise he made to her daughter that kurenai told her about and was shocked for the very same reason's as her clan

mikoto was in awe of how well naruto had done in his fight granted she couldn't see any of his techniques to see if her son and his sensei were right about the sharingan not being able to copy her friend's son's techinique's

tsume was jumping with joy seeing a fight of taijutsu as it was what her clan specialized in and she loved watching the match that see just witnessed

yoshino looked at the fight in deep thought of the possibilities and outcomes from what see witnessed like most of the nara's were

kushina was in awe of how powerful her son was becoming at such an astonishingly fast pace

(kage seating)

the hokage and snake in kazekage skin looked at the boy thinking he'll become a truly excellent and powerful shinobi while orochimaru looked at the boy thinking he may have found another body for him to possess while also thinking of giving the blond a curse mark

"lord hokage" said genma adressing his leader "sasuke uchiha has not shown up yet and most of the people here have come a long way to see the uchiha fight" he continued

"disqualify him after the end of the very last match and he will not become a chunin due to his lateness it is unprofessional and set's a bad image and an insult to the ninja who strived and worked to get here and those who are chunin" the fourth said leaving no room for argument leaving orochimaru in a bind if the uchiha wasn't here he might have to cancel the invasion if things don't go according to his plan

(stadium arena)

kankuro forfeited his match to shino

(shikamaru vs temari cannon winner:temari)

"due to sasuke uchiha not showing up he is disqualified from the tournament and shall not recieve the rank of chunin" genma said getting booed by the crowd "we will begin the next match as the fighter's are both son's of a kage" he said trying to shut everyone up with a poetencial great match

(the female clan head's)

mikoto was pissed her son was late and planned a swift and severe ass kicking she was going to give him after this was over

the rest of the female clan head's and trent felt a little sorry for the boy but not kurama she hated that dumb clan only known for taking techniques from people who worked long and hard learning and practicing only for their hard work to be copied by a person with special eyes

(stadium arena)

naruto and gaara were staring at each other not making a single movement naruto focused the power's of the white,red,and black gems focusing on their speed and camouflage/invisibility power's having them ready for his plan as he uses his smoke bombs that cover a surround both him and gaara

gaara doesn't seem fazed or even worried so he just stand's their until he hear's a woosh sound and his sand create's a barrior blocking a dozen of the blond's arrow's but didn't notice the arrow tip's breached the sand shield but made a sand sphere till the smoke cleared with his sand eye right outside

naruto was thinking of how he could break the red head's sand defense from what he knew the sand jinchuriki had two mean's of defense the first coming from his gourd was sand that moved at very high speed's but his dino gems helped him with that problem and the second defense was the sand around his skin acting as a shell and from what he witnessed from the boy's fight with lee the sand had a very incredible amount of durability

naruto currently has two choice's using his three dino gems to use the move trent taught him or use a technique he thought of and hasn't even attempted to practice yet he put some distance between him and the sphere and brought out his tyranno staff and held it by it's tail/spike and charged it like he would a chidori and focused it into the staff and started running with the speed of the dino gems and the speed the chidori provided and when he was starting to get close he jumped and spiraled toward's the sphere and yelled "chidori:dino drill" the attack looked like a spiraling drill like vortex blasting toward's the shield naruto thought of this when he asked kakashi about the technique thinking about the zord's special attack and the chidori naruto thought he could combine them to increase the piercing power and damage that could me done

naruto reached the sphere and unleashed the power of his attack he knew he got gaara as his tyranno had pieced something beyond the shell of the sand sphere he pulled back as he felt a massive pulse of bloodlust and he looked at the hole he made with his attack he saw sand moving all around until he saw a yellow eye that looked like a star with four circle's in the iris two at the top and two at the bottom

'fuck me' naruto thought as he knew he was in trouble


	10. Chapter 10

'what the fuck did I do to desreve this shit' naruto thought as he saw gaara emerge from his sand sphere slowly transforming into shukaku as half his body was already transformed from his arm to half his face

(kage seating)

"what is the meaning of this kazekage" minato asked the imposter

"there are no rules for using the tailed-beast power" said orochimaru calmly but mentally panicking as to how this could ruin his plan's

'damn he's right' minato thought hoping his son could pull through

(female clan head's with kurama and trent)

the female clan head's stared at the fight while also giving kushina a look of concern as she looked at her son with worry

"he'll be fine" trent said to the worried mother calmly with a tender smile on his face

"thank you" she said gently

'come on naruto you can do it I know you can beat my stupid brother and his wannabe host' kurama thought believing naruto can win but was still worrying for his safety

(arena)

"let's go super dino-mode" naruto said transforming to boost his power to match the tailed-beast power gaara was using

"namikaze your death shall prove my existence" gaara said in a disturbing voice launching sand shuriken to his opponent

using his red and white gems for and increase of speed to dodge the projectiles as he readied his drago sword to make a barrage of laser arrows he combined with his wind and lightning then launched them to gaara's transformed arm hopping to do some damage but all it did was make holes that were fixed as if nothing happened

gaara's body started to transform looking like a miniature version of shukaku(his whole body has changed except for his feet) and launched a barrage of shuriken that hit naruto then gaara grabbed him with his sand arm's tossing naruto around like a rag doll when he was done a bunch of mouth's started appearing on his body then unleashing his wind style: sand gust launching naruto's body crashing into the wall making a large impact

'fuck me my body hurt's' naruto thought as he got up and looked at his foe wanting to kick his ass he got out his smoke bomb's and throw's them

gaara prepared for an attack the blond might throw at him but the smoke cleared and he saw countless amount's of the blond's clone's

"it's time to end this let's go" the clone's charged the transforming teen launching kick's while saying the name of his technique "na-ru-to namikaze 2k barrage" he said as gaara's sand was now very damaged from his all out assault

'where did all that strength come from there's no way' the sand monster thought then yelled "there's no way i'll lose to someone like you" then a large amount of sand launched in the air causing the shadow clones to burst into smoke then as the smoke cleared the whole stadium could see the form of shukaku the one tail

'crap I only have one option now'he thought as he did the hand signs then yelled "summoning jutsu" naruto said focusing his power into his white dino gem as he focused it into his own unique version of summoning

a large white bird like creature with black wings and yellow highlights appeared and naruto jumped and landed on it's beak in his super dino-mode ready for the monster smack down

(female clan head's)

the female clan looked at the summoning naruto had called upon in shock as they have never seen a creature such as the one before them

'this is gonna get good' trent and kurama thought with smile's but trent basked in seeing the dragozord in all of it's greatness once again

(kage seating)

nothing was said as both minato and orochimaru looked at the summoning the blond had brought out in shock minato looked at it in curiosity and orochimaru in sick fascination while also sending kabuto the signal to attack as he prepared to fight the fourth when the moment came

(arena)

'ok i've never been in a fight with the dragozord but this is as good a moment as any' naruto thought until gaara's voice came out of shukaku's mouth yelling "interesting, interesting not bad naruto namikaza" noticing gaara's body focus his chakra into a single hand sign then announce his jutsu as the play possum jutsu then the shukaku's star like eye with four cicles rotated then turning to a brighter shade of yellow

"i'm finally free here I come baby" the sand spirt said happily said as his gut expanded an said "wind style: air bullet" naruto made the dragozord uses the dragozord's wing's to create a strong wind to cancel out the air bullet then he uses the drago winger after that he flies to gaara's unconscious and punches him in the face causing shukaku to return to the seal as his body crumbled and naruto undid his summon sending the dragozord away then marched toward's gaara

gaara stared at the blond in shock thinking 'I will not disappear I will not cease to exist I won't' as the blond got closer gaara yelled "no stay away" the blond continued to walk to him without his helmet

"it's almost unbearable isn't it the feeling of being all alone I know that feeling i've been there in that dark and lonely place but now there are other's other people who mean alot to me I care more about them then I do myself and I won't let anyone hurt them that's why I wont ever give up I will stop you even if I have to kill you" he said as his eyes turned to slit's

"but why, why would you this for anyone but yourself" the red head asked looking toward's the person before him to answer his question

"because they saved me from myself they rescued me from my loneliness they were the first to accept me for who I am their my friend's" naruto said as image's of trent and kurama appeared in his mind

gaara think's back to what his uncle said and thought 'love is that what makes him so strong'

naruto was suddenly overwhelmed with pain in his left shoulder as he looked to see orochimaru bit him and gave him a heaven curse mark causing him to black out as the battle over the leaf had begun


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto, Kurama, and Trent stared at the person in front of them in shock as they knew the person and were surprised at how that person was here

(flashback)

Kushina ran into the hospital with naruto as she was covered in blood of the sound ninja who got in her way of getting her son to the hospital as he demorphed on the way and Trent and Kurama not to far behind

"medic I need a medic here" she yelled getting some medics who came with a hospital bed as they took her son

all three members of the group were in waiting room when someone came rushing toward them

"is naruto ok" Anko yelled when she heard orochimaru gave naruto a curse mark she killed as many sound ninja just to vent out her frustration and ran toward the hospital to see the blond she cared for was alright

"orochimaru gave naruto a curse seal" Kushina said not even bothering to lie to the girl as she would find out anyway

Anko was in shock and had even a stronger hatred for her former master but all she could do was wait and pray for the best as there nothing she could do

the same can't be said for Trent and Kurama as even though they were there physically their mind's/spitits were in naruto's seal

(naruto's mindscape)

currently inside the sewer that was naruto's mind everything was normal except there are snake's swimming in the water towards the seal where Kurama was trying to kill these damn thing's

"hey Kurama how do we get rid of these thing's" Trent said as he was tired of stabbing dozen's of snakes

"we have to overload the curse seal my chakra might be harmful to naruto's body if the curse mark's own chakra doesn't react well to mine" Kurama explained to Trent

Trent thought they were screwed if they couldn't get rid of the curse mark until he got an idea "what about the Dino gem power could it get rid of the curse mark" he asked the nine-tails

she thought about it but didn't know how the Dino gem energy would affect the curse mark and naruto by extension but they were low on options "ok let's do it" she said to the former ranger who channeled the power of the Dino gems into the curse mark as it glowed each ranger color and started fading away from Naruto's shoulder but on the inside of the tetra gram seal a bright light shined in a sewer as a little 13 year old girl with blondish brown hair appeared out of thin air unconscious laying in the water

Naruto began to stir due to the removal of the curse mark he woke up to see Kurama and Trent looking at him with relief then they all look to the body of the mysterious young girl

naruto walked over to her as she began to wake up "hi my names naruto" he said as he extended his hand to lift her up from the water

"hi i'm Kira ford" said the girl

(end of flashback)

what she said shocked all occupants in the seal

"are you really Kira ford" Trent asked looking at the girl who looked like a young version of his friend

Kira looked at the man who looked very familiar for some reason and she finally figured out who he was "Trent is that you" she yelled looking at the older looking version of her friend who looked to be in his mid 20's

Trent was shocked but was now sure this was his old friend but in a much younger appearance "yeah it's me Kira"

"where are we" Kira asked then looked at the giant fox behind bar's who looked extremely terrifying and was as big as the zord's she has seen "and what is that" she yelled pointing at Kurama who looked a little depressed at being called an 'it' but she didn't show it

"hey watch it she maybe different from everyone else but you can't label my friend as an it" naruto who shocked everyone and made Kurama very happy that her friend stood up for her like that

Kira was surprised at the kid's statement at how someone could be friend's with a monster that looked scarier then the monster's mesogog could ever create but remembering the ranger history she watched she knew there were being's or different species that shouldn't be accused or judged by how scary they appear to be

"i'm sorry" she said to both the blond and nine-tails who accepted the apology

"ok Kira let me fill you in on where we are" Trent started to explain the ninja land ninjutsu the tailed beast's and naruto's status as the new Dino ranger his skill's and how far he's come as a ranger and his childhood and when she heard it she felt disgusted at how someone could be treated so horribly

"wow so you have all the power's of the Dino ranger's" Kira said surprised at how someone so young could be so strong and have such a kind and strong spirit even after everything he's been through in life

naruto nodded then he looked at Trent and asked what had happened and he and Kurama filled him in about the curse mark and that they should find out how Kira came to be here just from removing the curse mark later as naruto felt like he was waking up

(hospital room a few minutes later)

(inside the seal time on the outside moves a lot slower)

Kushina rushed into naruto's room the moment the doctor's said he was ok with anko right behind her

Trent and Kurama went back to their bodies and followed behind the two to see if naruto was alright physically

naruto opened his eyes and realized his body felt like absolute hell his body was exhausted from his two fight's and that surprise 'love bite' orochimaru gave him his body felt like every cell was on fire from the after effect's of having the curse mark being removed

"hey buddy how you feeling" Trent said in a soft tone so naruto wouldn't have a headache from the stress his body and mind went through his sense's would be very sensitive

naruto shot Trent a glare that basically said 'my body looks like shit how the hell do think i'm feeling' causing Trent to raise his hand's and backed away from the angry blond and also got glare's from the 3 women who looked ready to kill him for asking such a stupid question

Anko looked towards the blond and was worried for him as she knew the difficulties of having a curse mark so she would help him deal with his and maybe they could get a little closer she thought

Kushina had similar thoughts as she knew that the curse seal could have negative affect's on a person's sanity and could cause sudden physical pain like it does to Anko

Kurama look over naruto's body seeing that besides being pale the removal of the curse mark seemed to be successful

naruto was a little uncomfortable at being surrounded by everyone "hey can you guys give get out so I can change" he said making everyone look at him noticing he was in a hospital gown Kurama and Anko looked at him noticing his toned body they looked at him with a blush and hungry look in their eyes while Kushina seemed embarrassed and pulled both girls out and Trent brought naruto an outfit and left the moment naruto said he wanted to change

(naruto had on a white t-shirt with an image of the dragozord on his back, black shinobi pants with an orange line on both sides of the pants)

naruto knew that everyone outside would treat him like he was as fragile as glass so he leaped out the window to have some time to himself after everything that has happened he thinks he allowed to have that

(random training ground)

naruto was sitting at the bottom of a tree in the shade as the sun shined down after the invasion a lot of people were on guard and security was tight but it was easy to get out the village with his chameleon/invisibility power's

he suddenly shot up when he felt a presence and saw an old man with an arm cast and bandages along the right side of his body

naruto felt like something was off about the man in front of him as he felt a disturbance in the mans chakra and he couldn't figure out why

"do you want power" the man asked

"what" naruto was confused and was wondering what this guy's angle was

"you have a unique power that could benefit myself and the village so would you join my organization it's called root my name is danzo" the man said offering his pitch

"yeah no thanks" naruto said dismissing the mans offer

"well that's a shame" he said as a dozen anbu looking ninja appeared with white cloaks

naruto transformed into his white ranger outfit and used his super speed to take down the anbu and pointed his blade to the man ready for a fight

"i'd leave if I were you" he said as danzo was about to pick up his bandages on his face but sensed shinobi coming so he decided to cut his losses and left with his root agent's

naruto saw the group he left at the hospital all the females seemed pissed and trent just gave him a look that basically said 'good luck and hope you survive'


	12. Chapter 12

(Hokage office chunin promotion ceremony)

all of the sensei of the contestants of the final part of the exam along with Trent, Kurama, and Kira(she received her new body like Trent and Kurama did when they were alone not to draw suspicion) being special guests to the ceremony as they were invited by Naruto to come and Minato allowed it

Naruto and Shikamaru were the only genin in the room so they assumed they would be the only ones to be promoted to chunin

"welcome both of you" Minato started to say to the two young ninja "you have both shown tremendous skill and tactical prowess you both have well exceeded the qualifications that are needed to become chunin so I am proud to give both the rank of chunin" Minato continued as he gave Shikamaru and Naruto a flak jacket (also gave Naruto a leaf headband)

Naruto looked at the jacket happy he made chunin but won't be wearing the jacket as it would restrict movement with his ranger suit(s)

(the promotion ceremony had ended Minato, Kushina, Naruto and his group remained in the Hokage office)

"can I be the one to ask why were all still here" Naruto asked voicing the thoughts of his friend's

"we would like to ask Trent to join the shinobi ranks along with your friend" Minato said shocking the group

"i understand Trent but why my friend" Naruto asked as Kira didn't have that much training as when she was revived he and Kurama had been training her to use chakra as they did with Trent before they gave him a body because it would have been more difficult to train him to use chakra if he was in an adult body

"Trent will be given the rank of jonin from what we have seen from the training hes given you he meet's the requirement's but your friend Kira will be a tokubetsu chunin as we will be making you all a team along with an additional team member to fill in the missing space" Minato said to his son as he nodded in understanding

"um excuse me but who is the additional team mate" Kira asked deciding to join in the conversation

Minato would have answered but was interrupted by the door slamming open "that would be me" revealing Anko who had on her usual attire with her sadistic grin

Trent had only one thought going through his head when he thought of working with the snake lady he met in the hospital and that thought was 'were fucked' Kurama saw the look of horror and just giggled at his misery

but before anyone could continue an anbu came and said they were all being summoned by the council

(council chamber's)

"lord hokage it has come to our attention that sasuke uchiha was not promoted to chunin we would like for you to reconsider" a civilian council woman said as Sasuke came to the meeting to discuss his training after his 'promotion'

"yes you should have given him the rank instead of 'that' pathetic excuse of a ninja" a council man said as he put much venom in his voice when he said 'that' while looking at Naruto

"yes and while were on the topic of Sasuke uchiha we should make it so he goes through the clan restoration act program(cra for short) to rebuild the uchiha clan as he and Mikoto are the last of the clan" mebuki haruno said looking toward her daughter's best interests "the boy should also give his chakra armor, weapons, and that strange summon he used in the tournament to Sasuke as he could benefit from having such power and could use it better then that 'thing'" she continued getting all the civilians to agree

"just hand it over you loser your possessions should be given to a real ninja like myself" Sasuke said in his very arrogant tone

this upset the shinobi present at the meeting for the disrespect being shown toward the young ninja who single handedly protected the village from the wrath of a tailed beast

the group that cam with Naruto was very angry to say the least they not only disrespected their friend/family/crush but they have the nerve to order him to give up his possessions which he has rightfully earned and worked hard to achieve

Naruto who had been quiet and calm throughout this meeting had walked over to Sasuke "you want my power and my rank" Sasuke gave a single nod with an arrogant smile holding out his hand's expecting Naruto to just hand it over "ok I'll make you a deal you beat me in a fight no holds bard you can have it all but if I win I get every jutsu the uchiha clan has copied on wind, fire, and lightning" Naruto said shocking everyone because of the high stakes of this fight but after awhile Trent, Anko, Kira, and Kurama realized something Naruto had the most advantages over Sasuke like knowing his fight style and jutsu while the young uchiha didn't know a thing on Naruto's skills

"alright" Sasuke said thinking his victory was guaranteed

(10 minutes later at a training ground)

both civilian and shinobi council came to watch the fight all the while people were taking bets on who would win

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other until a gentle breeze came and they charged each other as Sasuke was about to strike Naruto but Naruto dodged with ease and threw Sasuke into the small little stream that was by the training ground Sasuke got up from the stream and did the hand signs for chidori and charged at Naruto with intent to kill but Naruto remained still as he waited for Sasuke to get close enough and when he was Naruto sent a pulse of lightning throughout Sasuke's body knocking him out winning the match

shocking the civilian council as they lost and gave their money to Trent, Anko, Kira, Kurama, and the female clan head's as they all bet on Naruto winning the match

Mikoto gave Naruto a scroll which contained a copy of the uchiha's jutsu on wind, lightning, and fire and told him she would be happy to help him learning the fire techniques since fire was the uchiha's natural affinity

Naruto went over to Sasuke picked him up and handed him over to the uchiha matriarch who then thanked him

(ichiraku ramen 1 hour)

"i can't believe you put that uchiha in his place it was the best thing i've ever seen" Anko said laughing so hard she had tears in the corner of his eyes

Kurama was filled with joy at Naruto kicking the uchiha's ass she never liked that clan for obvious reason's

Kira was laughing as well she didn't like the stuck up attitude the uchiha had and was glad Naruto kicking his ass

Trent just looked at his student with pride as he ate miso ramen with him enjoying the time he got spend with his student

an anbu suddenly appeared and started kneeling "the hokage requests that all of you to come to his office immediately" he said as he then disappeared

everyone giving each other a nod suddenly left Kurama just disappeared inside naruto's seal to avoid future problem's and explanations

(hokage office)

"i have called you all here to send you on a very important mission it is to locate the legendary sannin tsunade senju after the attack on the village civilians and ninja have suffered very severe injuries that the current medical ninja can't seem to heal so we need her to be the new medical chief of staff for both the hospital and the medical ninja core"(idk what the actual name of the ranks are) Minato said to the newly developed team

"ok when do we leave" Trent asked

"soon when the final member for this mission shows up he is the only one able to track down tsunade"

the door opens revealing a man wearing greenish robes with a red vest having white hair with an unusual looking forehead protector with a symbol of the word oil on it

"hey Naruto" the old man said surprising everyone at how the old man seemed to know the young blond

"hey pervy-sage" Naruto said pissing of said pervert and causing everyone's brain to stop working then laugh so hard they all fell over with tears at the ridiculous name the man was bestowed upon by their favorite blond

announcement: there is a poll currently on my page in case you want to vote on who gets to be apart of Naruto's harem


	13. Chapter 13

The group of ninja who were currently on the search for the third legendary sannin in the new town they just arrived at and were having little to no luck especially with Jiraiya being … himself and the massive beating he had received from the last town

(flashback)

"ok everyone this is a village Tsunade would most likely visit here a picture of what appearance she'll most likely have as see tends to change it every so often" Jiraiya said as he showed a picture of a rather beautiful well endowed woman which made both Kira and Anko a little jealous and self conscious

"ok everyone give me your wallets and take a certain amount of money as this is the kind of town that will try to rob you blind" everyone minus Trent gave up their wallets(Naruto gave Kira money and a wallet) while taking a decent amount

Jiraiya looked at Trent with a raised eye brow "there is some stuff I need to gather so i'll need my wallet as I don't know how much it'll cost" Trent said as Jiraiya just nodded at the man's explanation

(30 minutes later)

Naruto was currently winning stuff from the stand's robbing the owner's blind he won a bunch of stuff animals most of which he gave to little kid's but he got Kira a yellow bird(no dinosaur stuffed animals) and gave Anko a violet snake that matched her hair both girls were a little touched and had a very decent blush covering their cheeks

Naruto passed by a local music store while the women argued where they should go to eat and went in and made a few purchases then returned to the girls who didn't even notice he was gone and got both women some dumplings to settle their dispute

(with Trent at a local weapon's shop)

"I have these metals but don't you want me to build whatever it is you want to build with all this metal because no offense you don't look like a black smith" said the middle aged man with a few fairly decent scars

"I appreciate the offer but I know what im doing" Trent said knowing this man couldn't even create what he was trying to build

"well ok come around back and it'll be all ready for you to take" the man said with Trent going out to the back then sealing all the metal in a scroll to make it easier to carry

(back with Naruto)

Naruto was walking around while Anko and Kira were having another argument and Naruto saw the entrance to a fancy looking casino so he went in getting strange looks from Anko and Kira and followed him inside

(30 minutes later)

Naruto had just won 10 million dollars Anko and Kira were in shock (don't know how much the currency is worth)

"Naruto h-how did get so good at card's" Anko asked never seeing someone win so much money or have such amazing luck

"yeah Naruto where'd you learn to play so well" Kira asked curious as she never actually gambled before

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head nervously "It was kinda my first time actually" he said causing the two girls jaw to hit the ground in shock "hey it getting kinda late where do you think pervy-sage is" the two women would have said something but they all heard Jiraiya's voice along with feminine giggles from a nearby building and when they went to investigate they all saw Jiraiya sitting on a coach with women on each side empty sake bottles lied on the ground along with everyone's wallets Jiraiya had

Anko and Kira had a murderous surround them causing everyone in the room who valued their life to back away

(end of flashback)

Jiraiya currently had some snake bites and bandages around his ears(Kira's ptera scream)

even through Jiraiya was scared at the feminine fury the two women possessed he was still training Naruto and wanted to know his progress

"hey Naruto how far have you gotten with the rasengan" Jiraiya asked getting everyone's attention

"I finished the first two steps and working on the third" Naruto said shocking Jiraiya and Anko who knew of the rasengan and knew that it was an A-ranked technique which took the hokage years to master and to hear Naruto has gotten so far in the short time since he started training to master the technique surprised Jiraiya and Anko greatly

Jiraiya would have asked more but they entered a sleazy looking bar and saw the very woman they were looking for and her most trust worthy assistant Shizune and Tsunade instantly recognized Jiraiya and knew her day just got a whole lot worse so she ordered another bottle of sake

(20 minutes later in a bigger booth)

"no" Tsunade said simply declining the offer instantly not wanting to accept

"come on Tsunade the village really needs you" Jiraiya said trying to persuade his old teammate

"my answer is still no that village has taken to much from me why would I ever want to go back" Tsunade said with her thoughts going to her lost lover and little brother

when she said that Naruto got out the both as he already finished his meal and started to walk away

"Naruto where are you going" Kira asked voicing the question on everyone's mind

"simple im going home we came for a sannin not this washed up old hag whose a ghost of her former self" everyone was shocked at the blond's statement and couldn't believe he said that to a woman who could literally break his neck with flick of her wrist but Trent was thinking that Naruto must have had a plan

"what did you say brat" Tsunade said radiating in killer intent

"im sorry I didn't know you were deaf as well let me repeat for you old hag you are just a shell of the person you use to be and just a waste of our time" Naruto said as he walked back to the booth staring down the female sannin without an ounce of fear

Tsunade was shocked that this kid had the audacity to say what he said to her of all people a sannin

"alright kid let's go do this outside" Tsunade said as the two went outside for a fight leaving the ninja shocked by what had transpired and then rushing to watch the fight that was about to happen

(outside)

"lord Jiraiya you have to stop this Naruto will be killed if he tries to fight lady Tsunade" Shizune practically begged him to stop this

Jiraiya was about to answer the young woman's question but was someone cut him off

"no let Naruto do what he has to do" Trent said getting odd looks from both ninja but couldn't ask by what he meant as the fight between the two blond ninja was about to begin

Naruto transformed his metal bracelet into his drago morpher and said "white ranger, Dino power" he spun around like a twister and did a pose as he said "drago Dino power" surprising everyone who wasn't a ranger Jiraiya and Anko may have seen it before but not Tsunade and Shizune but still they have never seen how he actually put it on and were surprised at how he did it

drawing out his drago sword Naruto said "are you ready" he said in the voice Trent had when he first became the white ranger

Tsunade was actually on guard despite being very drunk she was weary of the opponent before her

Naruto charged at her preparing his blade to slash at Tsunade but she prepared for the attack and dodged when she did that the Naruto did a familiar hand sign and brought out ten clones who all used there super speed from both red and white Dino gems and charged her on all sides while Naruto's clones were about to strike he prepared for his next attack while he did that Tsunade focused her chakra in her fist and punched the ground making a small crater with cracks in every direction and causing all the clones to dispel creating a smoke screen allowing Naruto an opportunity to attack Tsunade with his incomplete version of the rasengan as he charged behind Tsunade she was able to see the bright light of the jutsu and instantly recognized it and knew what the attack could do so she spun around and grabbed his wrist forcing the jutsu into the ground then throwing the blond to a good distance away from her

"Jiraiya how could you teach this kid the rasengan you know only you and the fourth hokage are the only ones capable of using that jutsu what's the point in teaching a snot nose brat a jutsu he could never master" Tsunade said pissing off Anko and Kira at how she was dismissing Naruto and his skill's entirely and pissing off Naruto for being so easily dismissed and doubted he could ever do the rasengan and master it

"just shut up" Naruto said getting all eyes on Naruto "I don't care what you say I will master the rasengan just give me a week" he continued surprising all senior leaf ninja minus Trent

"alright let's make it a bet you win ill come back to the village i'll even throw in my necklace but if I win and you don't master it you all leave and don't come after me again" Tsunade said

Naruto never backed away from a challenge so it didn't really surprise his team what he said next "i'm in you better be ready to loose" he said as he demorphed into his usual outfit ready for the heavy training he was going to do if he wanted to master the rasengan in time

(announcement to all reader's there is a poll on my page for the harem of this story make your vote to see which character makes it into Naruto's harem)


	14. Chapter 14

(Day 1)

Naruto was currently in the middle of a field outside of the town training to use the rasengan but it was off to a slow start

Naruto had his hand out making a rasengan but as he was making it the rasengan was beginning to become unstable as it shinned bright then exploded sending him flying back and he got right back up and started again

Anko, Trent, and Kira were watching and couldn't help but be impressed at how determined the blond was to master the rasengan

'i'll never master this technique at this pace' Naruto thought then making his signature hand sign filling the field with copies who then started making their own rasengan to speed up the process

Trent immediately understood what the blond was doing as he had Naruto use the process for his training in his dino gem power's learning them at an accelerated rate

"i have something I need to do can you guys keep an eye on him" he asked the two females who nodded as he started to walk away

(in town)

Jiraiya was walking around deep in thought of when Naruto fought Tsunade he put on that suit he had in a way he had never seen at first he thought Naruto had a storage seal but he had never seen one do what Naruto's did so it couldn't be a seal he thought it had to be something else but nothing came to mind even with all his knowledge and vast experience he came up with nothing and their was also another thought running through his mind

Trent Fernandez he had no information on him that Jiraiya could find even through his spy network and the only information he had was what his student Minato could tell him and it wasn't very useful the only people who know anything about the man were Naruto and his friend Kira and he had a feeling that they wouldn't be very forthcoming with information

some of the things Naruto has done can be explained from what he gathered from Minato in Naruto's fight in the preliminaries but there were some things that couldn't be

he was brought out of his thoughts as he saw the man that was the center of most of them so he hid himself and decided to follow him

Trent entered a local blacksmith's shop and paid the owner to use his forge Jiraiya was curious but couldn't see as the forge only had small vents he couldn't fit into and no windows

(6 hours later)

Trent came out and Jiraiya made a clone to follow Trent while he investigate what Trent was making by asking the black smith some question's

(20 minutes later)

the blacksmith wasn't any help at all as he only said Trent was making parts to something out of both chakra metal and other strong metal's the blacksmith told Jiraiya in all his years he had never seen the part's Trent was making and didn't know what he could build with it so Jiraiya went to where his clone went and dispelled it and learning Trent only bought spray paint and was heading towards the hotel where everyone was staying at leaving Jiraiya all but stumped at not learning anything about the man

(back with Naruto)

Naruto's hand was steaming from all the abuse he put it through attempting the rasengan countless amounts of times

Anko and Kira were worried for the blond as he took little to no breaks all day and before either of them knew it he fell to the ground unconscious due to chakra depletion

Anko and Kira both picked up one side of the blonde and carried him back to the hotel for some much needed rest

(3 days later day 4 late at night)

Naruto had come to train in the fields again as he developed the rasengan to where it wouldn't blow up but still couldn't use it as it was still unstable he continued to train till he could make it stable

behind a rock Tsunade was watching Naruto train for a couple of hours not being discovered and she was impressed by the boy's will and determination to keep going

"he'll win just so you know" a voice said surprising the woman who prepared to strike until she saw it was the man who was with Jiraiya and everyone in his group Trent she believed his name was covered in paint and fluid all over his cloths

"why does he push himself so hard" she asked Trent

"it's because he want's to grow strong in order to protect whats dear to him" Trent said looking towards his student

suddenly Tsunade saw two ghosts of the people she cared deeply about and looked towards the blond seeing he shares the same spirit they did in

(day 5)

Naruto got up and was prepared to go training again but was stopped by Anko who had a serious look on her face

"Naruto you've done a lot of training take a break come on let's have some fun" Anko said leaving no room for argument

(20 minutes later)

Anko had taken Naruto out shopping and wanted his opinion on some of the things she was getting

Anko was currently in the dressing room changing while Naruto sat outside waiting for her

Anko suddenly opened the door revealing see was wearing a black bikini that was two sizes to small making it a little easy for Naruto to be able to make out what was underneath causing his face to heat up turning a new shade of red

Anko smiled at the reaction she was getting from the blond as she was developing feelings for him the more time she spent with him so Anko has made it her goal to get the blond interested in her

a few minutes later Anko came out and was wearing a violet colored sexy fishnet lace long sleeve body suit lingerie when Naruto saw this he got a massive nosebleed and passed out making Anko very happy by his reaction

(1 hour later back at the hotel)

Naruto woke up on his bed but couldn't get up as he felt something on his chest he looked and saw violet colored hair and instantly started blushing as he knew it had to be Anko

he did a body replacement with a pillow then tucked her in and just as he got out the door he saw Jiraiya being… himself as he had a lecherous smile and was scribbling down in his notebook no doubt something perverted so Naruto summoned his drago sword and fired a laser arrow infused with fire chakra burning the sages notes he spent all day collecting by watching Naruto and Anko

(back at the field)

'why can't I get this im adding a decent amount of chakra adding power and rotation why is it still so unstable' Naruto thought not understanding why he couldn't get this jutsu so he just thought 'screw it' and flooded the rasengan with his chakra seeing what might happen and noticed something while the rasengan expanded he saw a sliver of white in the rasengan he finally understood why it was so unstable 'my Dino power's are messing with the rasengan and if I don't even it out it'll remain unstable' he thought taking away the Dino energy and had formed a rasengan but it was different from Jiraiya's (it's the one at the end at Naruto shippuden ultimate ninja storm 3 where he fight's tobi at the end) the spirals were condensed and moving at a faster rate

'i finally got it' he thought happy that all his hard work paid off but had a stray thought run through his mind if he could fuse the Dino energy with the rasengan without it exploding in his face

instead of his white Dino ranger power he focused on the red, blue, and yellow power's

(day 6)

Naruto decided he would take it easy and train for a short while before he heard the sound of someone else training and went to investigate

what he saw shocked him as he saw Kira sparing with Anko she was covered in sweat and bruises showing she has been training for a vast amount of time

both women see Naruto and stop to take a break from the long hours of sparring

"hey Kira since when did you and Anko start training together" Naruto asked thinking he wasn't keeping up with all his friends since he started training on the rasengan he barely even talked to Kira and Trent

"well since you were training on the rasengan I didn't want to be left behind so I asked Anko to help train me" Kira said remembering asking the snake woman for help

"yeah she needs help in finding a taijutsu stance but for now she's ok her ninjutsu is also of need of improvement as she knows the academy ones but she may need to find out her elemental affinity" Anko said thinking of ways to improve her friends skills

"I still have some chakra paper from when I trained in my affinities" Naruto said taking out a scroll unsealing some chakra paper giving it to Kira

"um so what do I do" she asked not knowing what to do

"you focus your chakra into it and it'll instantly show you your element" Naruto explained

Kira did as she was told and the paper was instantly cut into a million pieces showing she had a very powerful wind element shocking Anko but not Naruto

"well you have wind as you natural element like me here are some scrolls I have on wind style techniques" he said as he passed Kira three wind style techniques(1 great break through, 2 blade of wind hurricane, and 3 wind cutter)

"wow thanks Naruto" Kira said as she was grateful that her friend is doing so much to help her training

"it's no problem Kira" he said giving a smile that caused both Anko and Kira to blush just by looking at his sparkling blue eyes and smile that always seem to brighten up someones day

"oh Kira catch" Naruto said as he tossed a metal band with a yellow rock shocking Kira who caught she may have had her power's but she never thought she would ever see her ranger uniform again she would have asked Naruto but he disappeared before she could

(day 7 afternoon)

"hey Naruto today's the day have you finished the rasengan" Trent asked as he came out of the shower after coming in early in the morning covered in paint, grease, and sweat

"yeah I have but what were you doing last night you looked like hell" he asked concerned about what his sensei was doing that made him look like that

"I was putting the finishing touches on your-"

the door bursts open revealing Shizune holding her side "have either of you seen lady Tsunade" she yelled as she fell to the floor but Trent rushed over and caught her

"we haven't seen her" Naruto said as Anko and Kira came in after hearing all the noise

that response made Shizune make a break for the window and as she opened it a kunai flied by her face hitting a metal pipe causing Trent and Naruto to rush towards the window then looking in the direction it came from they all saw Jiraiya sweating and leaning against the wall of the building

"she slipped me a mickey" Jiraiya said panting

(5 minutes later after Shizune explaining what happened with Orochimaru)

"ugh she spiked my drink and I cant build up any chakra" Jiraiya said as he was drinking water mixed with an antidote Shizune whipped up

"I swear how did you get roofied did you get distracted by her pretty face or was it just her rack" Naruto said as he was pissed that his self-proclaimed 'master' would be so careless by thinking with his second head and getting some laughs from Trent, Anko, Kira, and Shizune

"shut up" the old man yelled embarrassed at being talk down by a kid

"ok jokes aside how a we suppose to find her" Kira asked

"I can find Orochimaru" Anko said with seriousness and hate in her eyes just at the thought of her former master

"I could probably find them both since I know both their chakra signatures" Naruto said as he was a sensor and knew the feeling of the chakra from both sannin since he came into close contact of their chakra

"ok Naruto this isn't the way I thought I would give you this but looks like were pressed for time" Trent said as he got out a scroll with the Dino thunder crest on it and took everyone down stairs and unsealed the contents of the seal and it revealed a white raptor cycle a white ATV and a white raptor with reins in its mouth staring at Naruto and walked up to him as if judging and brought his head down and nuzzled against Naruto's face

this shocked the ninja of the leaf who weren't rangers as they have never seen vehicles like the ones before them and have never seen a creature like the one before them as it was currently rubbing it's face against Naruto's while purring at being petted by it's master

"ok Naruto ill take the ATV with Jiraiya and Kira will take Shizune on the raptor cycle and you'll take Anko on the raptor" Trent explained who would be riding what as the riders mounted the vehicles the passengers had a tough time building up the courage to get on the vehicles and suddenly they took off at high speeds Anko held onto Naruto tightly getting a good feel of his muscles and blushed at how defined they were

(grassy fields)

Kabuto was mercilessly beating on Tsunade and would have continued if he didn't stop when he noticed a giant shadow and saw something descending down from sky and jumped back in order to dodge but was clawed in his chest

Kabuto started healing immediately and looked at the beast before him and saw it was a reptile and was being ridden by Naruto and Anko the former wearing his white ranger uniform

Orochimaru looked at the beast fascinated by it appearance and would love to experiment on it to obtain its DNA to improve his own

Naruto descended from the raptor looking at Kabuto and Orochimaru "long time no see Kabuto pedophile how chasing after little boys" he said just as everyone from his group showed up and were shocked by what he said and laughed internally even though this was a serious situation

Orochimaru looked like he was in shock he was a sannin his title alone deemed he deserved respect yet the boy in front of him had the audacity to say he was a pedophile

Anko just stared down her former sensei who betrayed her and abandoned her and was prepared to attack himself

Orochimaru saw this and gave Kabuto a look as he rushed over to his master's side and used his chakra and focused it into a single hand sign and Anko's curse mark lit up spreading halfway through her body causing her to scream in pain

Naruto saw this and rushed Kabuto with his drago and attacked him with fury for what he was doing to his friend

Shizune and Kira were by Anko's side Shizune tried to heal her and Kira was in her yellow ranger uniform with her ptera grips drawn ready in case anyone tried to attack

"you're gonna pay" Naruto said Naruto said as he got into a familiar pose and said "super Dino-mode" and transformed shocking everyone who hadn't seen it

Jiraiya had heard of it from Minato but seeing it was something else he knew he had to keep a closer eye on Naruto and his group seeing as they could do things no ordinary shinobi could do

Naruto knew some of Kabuto's moves thanks to their fight in the chunin exams so he was careful when it came to close contact with the man he readied his laser arrow's that were infused with different elemental chakra Kabuto dodged most of them but was struck by a lightning infused arrow which sent a shock throughout his whole body

Kabuto used his special healing then returned to his master's side and cut his master's thumb and did familiar hand sign's which everyone who recognized it started doing it and put their hands on the ground causing a massive smoke screen to appear it revealed Orochimaru with two snakes one purple and another with three heads with the symbol of heaven on each head then Tsunade on a white slug with blue lines and next was Jiraiya on a light red toad with red tribal markings and a kimono the last one was Naruto on a red reptile looking summon with a spiked tail and glowing green eyes now dressed up in a new armor that was red and different from the one he usually had on with a symbol that was like the one on his wrist band getting looks of shock and aw from the people who saw it

this wasn't a fight anymore this was a battle of titans

(hey everyone there is a harem poll on my profile page and it would mean a lot if you all voted)


	15. Chapter 15

"Tyranno power" Naruto said as he was in his red ranger uniform on top the Tyrannozord as it roared as it was ready to fight alongside it's new master

all the sannin were shocked at seeing such a terrifying beast that was beyond anything they could ever imagine seeing

Naruto gave the Tyrannozord an order to attack the triple headed snake and the Tyrannozord had no problems carrying out the order as it rushed to the snake as Naruto jumped from its head over to gamabunta's head

"now that that's out of the way let's finished what we started" Naruto said to Kabuto as the two rushed away from the sannin who were about to battle

"my you both have such a unique student Trent and you Jiraiya" Orochimaru said as he sent some glances towards Naruto thinking that he would be a suitable host (still thinks Naruto has the curse mark) and getting minor disgusted looks from the man his former team mates who thought back to Naruto's earlier comment of him being a pedophile

Jiraiya couldn't help but agree at his former friend's statement as Naruto became more of a mystery every time Naruto did something new he made every theory he once thought it went out the window

Tsunade had about a million questions that surrounded around the blond on what he could do but that wasn't the time as she was about to pound her former team mate into the ground

behind the female sannin was her student Shizune who was healing Anko who was now unconscious due to all the pain she was feeling from her active curse mark and Kira stood guard over both of them in her yellow ranger uniform with both of her ptera grips ready for anything as they were severely vulnerable to attack and finally Trent with his own drago sword out to assist the sannin after their summon battle as he couldn't assist

(with Naruto and Kabuto)

"i'm curious Naruto what is that armor made of" Kabuto said playing dumb as Orochimaru had a spy on the meeting Trent attended and knew some of the things the chakra armor could do but didn't know things like what it was made of or any other surprises this new armor may present so he wanted to find out as much as he could

"nothing a traitor like you needs to know" Naruto responded knowing what the albino was trying to do

Naruto did the hand sign for his signature technique and made a dozen clones who each had a tyranno staff

Kabuto was on guard with both his hands forming chakra scalpels as the clones surrounded him

Naruto got each ready to carry out his plan as all the clones threw a smoke screen to the ground unleashing a red smoke

Naruto and his clones pointed their tyranno staff with its mouth open and focused their chakra through them then they suddenly shot out a fireballs toward Kabuto through the smoke

Kabuto suddenly saw a bright light throughout the smoke and as it grew brighter he knew what was coming and focused his chakra and jumped through the air

Naruto knew Kabuto would do this and jumped in the air before he did and smacked Kabuto back to the ground with his tyranno staff resulting in him getting blasted by all the fireballs clearing all the smoke away

Kabuto was now unconscious and Naruto now looked towards his zord that was fighting the massive three headed snake and noticed it was having some trouble so he focused on two dino gems and called on some back up to help the Tyrannozord

(with Kira)

Kira was in awe at the battle of the three sannin even in their weakened states they fought with such skill it was scary but suddenly she heard a sound that almost made her cry in joy

everyone turned and saw a blue creature with a small body and a shield like head with horns and a yellow bird like creature with razor like wings and claws that were charging toward the battlefield

(back to Naruto)

Naruto jumped into the Tyrannozord and it ran towards the other zords and finally they all started to run together once again

the Tyrannozord took charge and started to rotate its body where its tail was the left arm and it face was the chest then the Tricerazord charged and became the right arm a then it the two zords now one jumped and the Pterazord flew in front of it and merged with the chest while the zord now had a black helmet with golden highlights and claws on the side

Naruto now in the cockpit of the Thundersaurus Megazord and was surrounded by small spheres that had tubes connecting them to each other and a red, blue, and yellow sphere right behind him and an even bigger sphere with all three of the colors that was the control pannel of the Megazord

"well snake's are you ready for round two" he taunted the three headed snake who hissed at him in response and used it's tail to wrap around the Megazord and tossed it high up in the air

Naruto took advantage of this and straitened himself in the air and prepared the Dino drill

"Dino-Drill Engage" Naruto yelled as he drilled through the middle snake who had his mouth open and drilled cutting the three headed snake in half basically dying from the loss of blood and being cut in half

(with the sannin)

even through this was a life or death battle the sannin couldn't help but stop and stare at the titan that stood before them as it killed Orochimaru's three headed snake as if it were nothing

Kira and Trent looked proud and happy to see the Thundersaurus Megazord in its full glory once again

Naruto disassembled the zords and disengaged making them disappear in a sudden explosion of smoke

Orochimaru sent his old team mates flying back by extending his neck and using his head as a blunt object he then walked towards Naruto with his slowly healing beaten face he had gotten from Tsunade

"Naruto that was truly fascinating you should join me so you could become even greater and have everything you could ever desire" the snake offered wanting to desperately gain Naruto's abilities and power's and shocking everyone that the snake would even offer that to Naruto

"why would I ever join you" Naruto said curious about how far the snake was willing to go for him to join

"why not the village has only seen you as a monster and a weapon your own parents didn't care for you as a child not even that fool Jiraiya but if you join me and you'll have power and respect" Orochimaru tried to give an offer that would appeal to the blond as he held out his bandaged purple bleeding arms

Naruto actually thought about it for a moment and remembered that this was Orochimaru a man who never kept his word and always betrayed and killed people who stopped being of use to him

Naruto slowly reached for the hand shocking everyone especially the people who knew the blond very personally at what he was doing

Orochimaru smiled and reached for the blonds hand and took it

"Orochimaru I want to thank you" Naruto said demorphing and had a smile on his face

"for the offer" Orochimaru asked curious by what the blond meant

"no for holding your had out like an idiot" Naruto said morphing back into his white ranger uniform and drew his drago sword unleashing a barrage of slashes on the snake sannin kicked him away

Naruto then focused on three dino gems and remembered his training he had with Trent his final week of training during the chunin exams and brought out his secret weapon and focused his power through

(flashback)(chapter 8)

"ok Naruto focus on the red, blue, and yellow Dino gems and fuse there weapons as you bring it out" Trent explained

Naruto did as he was told and was astonished at what he saw and could literally feel the power that the weapon radiated

"ok Naruto focus your energy into the weapon and you'll see just how powerful it is" Trent said eager to see the blonds reaction as blew a part of the forest away

(end of flashback)

"Z-Rex Blaster" Naruto yelled as a purple sphere with lightning shot out the weapon exploding as it hit Orochimaru upon impact

Naruto was so exhausted after all his fights he didn't notice the blur that shot towards him

suddenly Naruto clutched his chest in pain as Kabuto cut some of the muscles around his heart but before Naruto fell back in pain he grabbed the older teens hand with his left and opened his right hand and made a rasengan shocking everyone and shoved it at Kabuto's stomach and sent him flying back like his master

Naruto was losing consciousness and was blacking out but before he did he saw Trent and Kira running towards him screaming his name

(4 hours later)

Naruto was starting to stir from being asleep for so long and as he woke up his body felt so sore and when he opened his eyes he saw that Tsunade was above him healing him and looked around and saw everyone was staring at him and that Anko was in the bed next to him still unconscious with the curse mark still covering half her body and was still glowing

"you're very lucky do you know that" Tsunade said as she finished healing the blonde

"yeah I get that a lot" Naruto said not really caring about the woman's statement then looked at Anko "is she going to be ok" he asked the older blonde

"from the way the curse mark is acting she doesn't have much time" the female sannin said with sorrow as she knew the girl as a child when she became Orochimaru's student

Naruto clenched his fist in anger towards the snake sannin as he could feel that bastard was still alive but suddenly Naruto had a thought he just needed everyone to leave so he could carry it out

"can I have a few minutes alone with her" he said getting nodes from everyone but Trent had a knowing look on his face knowing what Naruto was planing to do

as they all leave the room Naruto walks over to Anko's bed he grabs her palm and cast's a genjutsu

(in a blank area)(like the genjutsu madara used with obito)

Anko woke up dressed in her regular cloths looked around not seeing a thing but empty nothingness "oh crap am I dead" she asked sounding whiny and depressed

"no well not yet anyway" she turned and saw Naruto dressed in a red shirt and white over shirt wearing black pants with orange stripes

"Naruto what are you doing here" Anko asked still having no idea where here even is

"well were in a genjutsu do you remember what happened to you" he asked getting a nod from the snake mistress

"well Orochimaru sent so much chakra into your curse mark your body can't handle the strain and you'll die if it doesn't stop" he explained sadly to his friend who now frowned at the news of dying

"well if I die at least i'll have you here in my final moments" she said with a sad smile but was happy the man she cared for would be with her before she died

"Anko I can save you but there are some things you should know before we attempt it because it'll change your life forever" Naruto said getting a weird look from Anko who all but nodded

(2 hours later by mindscape time)(Naruto changes the empty space to show the dino rangers history and battles)

Anko was in awe at what she saw and had no word to even describe what she had seen

"listen Anko I can get rid of the curse mark and save your life but it has to be your choice if you accept you can't tell anyone about the rangers origins" he said getting a nod from Anko as she knew that this information would be dangerous in the wrong hands so she agreed to never tell anyone about the information she now had

"ok now take my hand" Naruto held out his left which had his morpher in wristband form with all of the gems glowing making a bright flash appear leaving Anko all alone but then was suddenly eclipsed by a massive shadow and out of nowhere a metal bracelet with an amethyst colored gem in it appeared on her left wrist

(outside the mindscape)(outside the room few minutes after they left)

they were all in the hallway outside the room waiting in heavy silence for what was coming

Kira decided to say something "um miss Tsunade is there really nothing we can do to help Anko"

Tsunade let out a deep sign "not really as we know next to nothing on Orochimaru's curse seal and to make it worse Anko has an earlier model of the seal so it will be highly unstable if we tampered with it making things worse for Anko maybe even kill her" she said not even bothering to open her eyes

"we may have been able to seal it in the past but it already did a number on Anko so putting a seal on it maybe have done more harm than good" Jiraiya said as he tried to help Anko after Orochimaru left the village and gave her the curse mark

Trent was currently siting on the ground and had a little smirk that got the attention of everyone there

"why are you smiling don't you realize how terrible the situation is" Shizune said full of anger toward the man who dared to smile as one of her former classmates and friend was about to die

"yeah but im just waiting for Naruto to save her" Trent said still having his smile but was getting shocked and curious looks from everyone

"he can't save her even we couldn't do anything and were sannin the kid maybe able to do things we can't do but there's noway he can save her" Tsunade said believing and hating the words that came out of her mouth

all of a sudden a bright light shined from the room causing everyone to rush in and see Naruto on the floor unconscious and to see Anko who was now awake but appeared to be much younger and was around 13-14 and was still wearing her regular cloths which now looked to big for her

(she now has mid sized d breasts a flat stomach and real skinny smooth legs)

Tsunade made sure to check up on Anko to see if there was anything wrong besides her getting younger and saw something that shocked her

the curse mark on her neck was gone

everyone looked shocked at this but not Trent he had a feeling Naruto would get rid of it but didn't expect Anko to get younger like Kira had due to there different circumstances

Trent looked at Tsunade and smirked as he said "told you he could do it"

(harem poll vote please)


	16. Chapter 16

Tsunade was currently soaking in a hot spring at the hotel they were staying at with all the females that were in the group and she was thinking about the events of her day

she saw some bill collectors to a debt she actually paid back a few years ago who didn't know she paid already

later she went to a local poker game that some guests of the hotel were having and lost a lot of money until Naruto joined at first she thought he would lose all his money but actually won the whole thing and gave her back the money she lost when she asked how he got so good he told her he only played a few games and just recently won a large amount of money that could pay for more than half of Tsunade's debts and that made Tsunade very angry and very jealous of his luck

she looked over Anko and despite getting younger she seemed to be in perfect health and it seemed her curse mark left no after affects of being removed the only thing that didn't change was she didn't remember certain things about Orochimaru and his hideouts

after Jiraiya hit on her for the billionth she just punched him thinking/hopping he would give up and learn his lesson but after that he wanted to know her opinion on Trent as he was unknown to all of his sources and that alone made Jiraiya want to figure him out

Tsunade was also curious seeing what both Naruto and Kira could do along with their chakra armor weapons that could give the seven swords of the mist a run for their money even their summons had so much power it radiated off them and finally when they fused to become that titan which destroyed Orochimaru's summon like it was nothing

as she soaked in the spring she was giving subtle glances to Kira as she was also able to do things similar to what Naruto could do so she wanted to keep a close eye on her hopping to see if she would eventually reveal the secrets of Naruto's group

(with Naruto and Anko)

"ok Anko you have to say 'Dino thunder power up' to go into ranger form and when you have enough control you can go into ranger form without saying it" Naruto said explaining the steps to Anko

Anko did what she was told and now had on a violet colored ranger suit that was like Kira's except Anko's helmet had a golden head of the Cephalazord(look up Violet Dino Thunder Ranger by Greencosmos80 if you need to see a better description p.s. I have permission to use it for my story)

Anko looked at her self and couldn't help but admire the power coursing through her and it made feel incredible

"ok after the I gave you your gem I started working on your weapons" Naruto said summoning out a pair of violet military style hard golden spiked knuckle tactical gloves (weapons are my own design to match the ranger with their zords) "this will allow you to preform ninjutsu and increase the strength in your punches so you'll be able to do things like Tsunade like making craters with your fist" he continued

Anko stared at the gloves and were amazed by their capabilities and thinking of what she could do with them in an actual fight

"now power down and we can start training for you to adjust to your new weapons" Naruto said as Anko did as she was told and powered down and prepared for the spar

(4 hours later)

Naruto and Anko had a few bruises after there spar and were walking back to the hotel

"Naruto I would like to say thank you" Anko said trying to hide her blush

"for what" Naruto asked curiously as they walked inside the hotel

"for everything you saved my life you trusted me with your secrets and your helping me train I don't know anyone who would go so far for everything" Anko explained having a very bright blush on her face as they made it to their floor

Naruto didn't know what to say as they made it to the room Anko shared with Kira

they just stood there in silence not knowing what to say to each other then suddenly Anko pressed her lips against Naruto's and then suddenly rushed into her room leaving a shocked Naruto out in the hall

when Trent went outside his room to go look for Naruto he saw his student just standing outside Kira's room so he went over to him and snapped his fingers in front of Naruto's face to get him to wake up from his daze when that didn't work he slapped him in the back of the head and the result's were immediate

"Trent what the hell" Naruto yelled rubbing the back of his head

"you were just standing there not responding so I gave you little smack upside the head so what happened to make you like that" Trent asked curious to what caused his student to look so shocked

Naruto thought back to his kiss with Anko and his face blushed crimson making Trent raise an eye brow at the blonds sudden reaction and saw a light shade of lipstick on his lips and realize what must've happened

"you kissed Kira" Trent said as he started laughing

"what no I kissed Anko" Naruto said then covered his mouth in shock of what he said

Trent stopped laughing for a moment and looked at the blond and saw he was telling the truth then started laughing again only harder and holding his gut

"whats going on" Tsunade asked curiously as she was dressed in white bath robes after she finished her time in the spring along with Kira and Shizune who were also in robes

Trent would have said something but Naruto gave him a swift punch to the gut basically telling him not to say anything

the women were now even more curious due to that sudden action

"ok Naruto spill what happened" Kira demanded with a glare causing Naruto to use both his camouflage/invisibility powers to run and hide from Kira's fury and shocking Tsunade and Shizune

"ok Trent talk what did he tell you" Kira asked

Trent would have answered if a laser arrow didn't just suddenly hit the wall and had a note on it that said 'you talk you die'

Trent decided to keep his mouth shut not wanting to be struck by a laser arrow

Kira seeing Trent wasn't going to talk she started walking into her room and after changing into her shinobi outfit (which was a pair of black shinobi pants and a yellow shirt that had the same silver parts as her ranger uniform that was tight around her low d cup sized breasts) and came out with determination to find Naruto

now it was only Trent alone with Tsunade and Shizune

"ah young love" he said getting weird looks from the two females

(in an open field with Naruto)

Naruto decided to train in order to take his mind off the kiss he shared with Anko

suddenly he heard a very loud noise that made him grab his ears and crouch on the ground

he looked up as the noise stopped and saw Kira with a not so pleasant look on her face

"ok Naruto what happened" she said not giving him any choice in the matter

Naruto tried to think of ways to get out of this but came up with nothing

"ok ill tell you" he said getting a victories grin from Kira "if you can beat me in a spar"


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto and Kira were both in their ranger forms and have been battling for 2 hours straight

Naruto had both his drago sword and brachio staff out while Kira had both her ptera grips out both were a good distance away from each other and suddenly started running towards the other prepared to clash

(while both were clashing they were being watched by the members of their group)

"man look at them go" Trent said to no one in particular

Anko was in awe of the skill and power both of them were displaying and was determined to train herself to reach that level of skill with her own skills and ranger powers

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune were impressed at the skill the two were displaying as they never could fully watch and judge their skills due to them fighting their own battles or perving in Jiraiya's case

Tsunade was analyzing the Kira's skill and was impressed by what she saw she would be a fine kunoichi with the right training

Jiraiya saw very little flaws in Naruto's technique but saw that he could still better himself in some areas

(back with Naruto and Kira)

Kira knew she had to step up her game if she wanted any chance to beat Naruto as he was stronger then her in every way until she realized something and started to focus

Naruto was confused as to why Kira remained so still and charged her and as he got closer Kira inhaled and unleashed her ptera scream sending Naruto flying back and destroying some nearby trees

Naruto was surprised as he got back up he had forgotten Kira about Kira's dino power as he rarely ever used it himself

everyone besides Trent who was watching was covering their ears from the high noise of Kira's scream and were shocked by the destruction her scream had caused

Naruto may have been knocked back fro Kira's scream but charged towards Kira and shot out low powered laser arrows

Kira dodged the laser arrows and transformed into her super dino mode and started to fly towards Naruto with her ptera grips ready to strike

when Naruto saw her coming right at him he charged up his own signature rasengan that was made up of his dino energy from his white dino gem it was like his regular rasengan but pure white with blue spirals and smashed it into the ground exploding sending Kira flying back demorphing in the process and becoming unconscious

Jiraiya was looking at Naruto in shock he was able to add something to the rasengan maybe not an element but changing it regardless was a feat not he or his student could accomplish to see Naruto do it made Jiraiya think he hadn't seen all of what the blond could truly do

(1 hour later)

Kira was in her hotel room with Naruto sitting next to her as she rested on her bed

Naruto remembered when he and Kira hanged out in the leaf village as he got her out the seal

(flashback)

Kira was looking around the village in awe of its beauty

"so what do you think" Naruto said as he was walking with Kira showing her around the village

"what do I think I think its beautiful look just look at the nature its so pure and amazing" Kira said having a soft spot for the environment

"well im glad you like it" Naruto said with a genuine smile glad he could show his friend and fellow ranger around the village

Kira blushed at how handsome and honest Naruto was it made him seem very attractive but she noticed a lot of people were sending some rather heated glares toward Naruto and saw one man who had white hair and dressed in a standard leaf ninja uniform walk up to them

"so demon fox you have returned why don't you just leave like you did before or better yet why don't you just do us all a favor and die you pathetic excuse of a ninja" the man said shocking Kira who couldn't believe what the man had said to Naruto but was even more shocked to see Naruto didn't seem to be fazed by the man's insults and noticed they were drawing a lot of attention from the people around them

the man noticed Kira and said "well what do we have here does the demon fox have a friend" when he said that both Naruto and Kira tensed up in worry Naruto didn't want Kira to be judged just for being his friend and Kira was worried for what the man would do "well do know that this 'thing' has the demon fox sealed inside it" the man continued thinking the girl would run in terror from the blond

Kira was not surprised as she knew what the man was talking about as Trent and Naruto explained what Kurama was but she did something that surprised everyone especially Naruto she focused her dino energy into her hand and punched the leaf ninja through about three building walls

Naruto saw this could cause problems for both him and Kira so he grabbed her and focused his dino energy and chakra so he could envelop both him and Kira in his chameleon/invisibility ability

(1 hour later after the mob who was looking for Naruto gave up)

Naruto stop camouflaging him and Kira

"I can't believe what that guy said about you" Kira said still pissed off

"listen its ok you don't need to worry about it im use to it by now I don't want you to be have problems just cause you know me" Naruto said not wanting Kira to have problems cause of him

Kira was shocked he wasn't upset and to add to her shock he was worrying about her so she went up to him and slapped him and then said "Naruto I want you to listen to me carefully it doesn't matter what other people say cause I don't care what they say its the only peoples whose opinions that should matter are your friends and family" she finished enveloping Naruto in a hug

Naruto was shocked not because of his burning cheek but the words spoken by the yellow ranger those words touched him to his very core and smiled as he returned the hug to Kira

Kira was enjoying the warm embrace as she snuggled into his masculine chest

(flashback end)

Naruto left the room and ran into Tsunade who was going to check up on Kira

"hey granny" he said getting Tsunade's vein to show on her head as she punched the blond making him crash into the floor

"brat" she said in an angry gruff at the jab towards her age

"why are you here" he asked curious to why the woman would be here

"im came to check on your girlfriend but seeing as your leaving I think she'll be fine" she said and noticed the blush Naruto had when Tsunade called Kira his girlfriend

"shes not my girlfriend" he said rather quickly getting Tsunade to grin thinking she could use this to tease her fellow blond but then had a serious look on her face

"how did you remove the curse mark from Anko I have been trying to figure out how to do that for years yet you do it in a day" she asked/demanded willing to resort to drastic methods to make him talk

'shit' Naruto had to think of something or he was fucked until he got an idea

"ok did you know that the curse mark was sentient" he said confusing the sannin

"what are you talking about are you saying the curse mark was actually alive" she asked trying to make sense of what the blond was saying

"it kinda is when Orochimaru made the curse mark he put a small piece of his soul into it" he said telling the sannin the truth

Tsunade thought that this explained why Anko felt pain when she was close by Orochimaru the curse mark was drawn towards him "but that doesn't explain how you removed the curse mark" she said getting back on topic

"well I used yin and yang chakra to overload the seal I have no idea why it made Anko younger" he said causing Tsunade to think it over and thought that his explanation may have been possible as it made some sense

"hey Naruto" Anko said as she just came back from the hot springs

"hey Anko" Naruto said with a shy smile and blush

Tsunade saw what was happening and smiled as she enjoyed seeing the sight of the two as they were ignorant to each others feelings and as she started to walk away she remembered when she was like that with her deceased lover dan

Naruto and Anko stood in silence not knowing what to say as they both remembered the kiss they shared

"Naruto you don't have to return my feelings if you don't want to I won't be angry" Anko said thinking she rushed in showing her feelings to the man she cared for

"Anko that not the problem I really like you its just I have never been in a relationship before I just don't want to hurt you" he said as Anko started crying with a smile as she hugged Naruto and gave him a very loving and passionate kiss

unknown to the two they were being watched by everyone in their group Tsunade and Jiraiya were literally around the corner with Shizune as she saw her master in the hallway and Kira was looking through the eye hole on the door and was very angry and sad that she missed her opportunity with Naruto while Trent was in the hallway using his chameleon ability to not be seen

(please review and check out poll for the harem on my homepage)


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you out of your mind" Naruto yelled at his father as he was very pissed at what the man had told him showing that his anger was so strong it sent waves of Dino energy and chakra off him reflecting his current state of mind

"Naruto you need to calm down you have to understand that-" Minato was saying until Naruto punched through the desk splitting it in half causing the fourth to fall back in his chair

"screw calming down im outta here" he said as he stormed out of the office slamming the door behind him so hard it broke off of its hinges and fell to the ground

the group that came back to the leaf village all had various reactions of what they had just heard and witnessed

(flashback earlier that day)

Minato was currently in his office doing paperwork until a root anbu came in "lord hokage the council has requested your presence for a meeting" the root anbu said then left causing the hokage to groan at what those peons want now

(council chambers)

"lord hokage its come to our attention that you let that 'child' leave the village" said a female civilian council member who seemed to have an ego that just screamed she thought she was above everyone else

"yes he left with his team along with lord Jiraiya" Minato said already knowing the civilian council wants to have Naruto and his team minus Anko be monitored due to the village not trusting them for the lack of background information even more so after Naruto's fight in the chunin exam that just made them want to obtain that power for themselves(Danzo) or give it to Sasuke(civilian council)

"it doesn't matter that demon should remain here because it is only a weapon to be wielded by this village especially with the power he wields" said a bald overweight council member who was getting nods of agreement from his fellow council members "and that man 'Trent' we should have him interrogated and seize his weapons, summoning contract, and that chakra armor the information and power he holds will boost the villages power and reputation" Danzo said wanting to obtain that power to boost his own to take his 'rightful' rule as hokage

Minato's hand was trembling with rage from the disrespect these people were showing his son and Trent time and time again 'no more' the rage filled hokage thought "Enough you have all done nothing but complain and demand about things you don't even understand so I want you all to know your all on notice" he said disappearing in a 'yellow flash'(corny I know but I preferred that than suddenly disappearing or vanish into thin air)

murmurs began as soon as the hokage left the civilian council discussed ways to get complete control over the jinchuriki and someone had an idea

"the CRA he is the last of the uzumaki clan his mother wasn't eligible since she was already married before it could have been enacted upon her but since he is the proper age and one of the last members of the clan we can enact it upon him" Danzo said getting nods from his fellow council members

"we will have to gather some girls so they can take everything that monster doesn't deserve when the time is right" said one Mebuki Haruno thinking when she took everything from the monster she could let her daughter give it to Sasuke so she could earn his favor and become his wife

(on the border of the land of fire)

three figures were currently on their way to the leaf village after some information on an old acquaintance they happen to come across in their village and wanted nothing more to see if it was true

(hidden leaf)

cheers and cries of villagers were heard far and wide as they celebrated the return of lady Tsunade and the group that went to bring her back knowing that this will help and improve the village

"did you hear what happened Naruto fought Orochimaru and was able to hold his own" a man said to his friend as said ninja walked by

"what no way even if he could take on the one tail he couldn't take on a sannin" the friend said positive of his statement

"ok guys im outta here" Naruto said in a very kakashi like manor with Trent, Kira, and Anko following behind him

"wait you need to report in" Jiraiya yelled as he wanted to bring them with them and get them to explain what that was when they fought Orochimaru as they wouldn't give any information on the way back

"yeah well we thought you could take care of that for us you know since im sure Minato and Tsunade have a lot to talk about" Trent said knowing the man wanted to talk more about what happened in the fight with Orochimaru then talking about Tsunade's return

(training ground 10 minutes later)

"whoa" Naruto yelled riding his raptor cycle making serious tracks all over the ground and earlier he made a nose dive off a cliff

the three other rangers were watching Naruto having the time of his life testing his raptor cycle since he never had the chance to due to traveling and wandering eyes namely the non-ranger members from his mission

Anko was a little jealous her non-official 'boyfriend' due to her not having a vehicle and wondered if Trent will ever make her one

"don't worry Anko you'll get a raptor cycle im almost done with Kira's so i'll start building yours next" Trent said shocking Anko as if he read her mind then causing a small smile to appear on her face

(hokage office)

Minato had just received a scroll from the civilian council and was pissed at what they were trying to pull and worst of all he couldn't do a thing to them as they were within their rights to pull this off he just laid back in his chair letting out a sigh as if to release his anger as he tried to relax he heard a few people walking towards his office and as it opened he saw Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade but he didn't see his son and his team

"hiya Minato hows my favorite pupil" Jiraiya said happy to see his student

"exhausted but wheres Naruto and his team" he said worried about his son

"he's fine but we should talk about some things that happened on the mission" Jiraiya said in a serious tone he rarely took

Minato gave his master a look but nodded but first he had to take care of the business with Tsunade "my apologies lady Tsunade for not greeting you as you came in" he said getting a small smile from the sannin as she had a soft spot for Jiraiya's respectable student

"its alright Minato you were worried for you're son I can hardly blame you for that" she said getting an appreciative look from the young hokage

"ok so what happened on the mission that's so important" Minato asked not knowing what he was about to heard

(1 explanation of what happened)

Minato was shocked at what he was just told if it were anyone else that told him what the sannin just told him he would get them checked into a mental hospital

"Minato we need to keep a closer eye on your son and Trent it very strange how they has such technology we have never seen before the chakra armor that we have heard of but these machines we need to keep tabs on them Minato" Jiraiya said very cautious of the man who trained his godson

Minato was curious as well but felt bad assigning anbu to watch and monitor Trent as he took care of his son when he failed and trained him to be an extraordinary ninja he couldn't be more proud of

"ok we'll have to do this in secret so no one outside this room and the anbu i'll assign knows about this" the hokage said getting nods from the sannin

"ok now I have to get Naruto" Minato said as he summoned an anbu to go retrieve his son and team and getting curious looks from the sannin as he gave them looks that said he'll explain when Naruto gets here

(10 minutes later)

"what do you want old man we got stuff to do" Naruto said with no respect getting looks of shock and a few giggles from the present company

Minato ignored the very lax attitude his son had as he was about to get some very shocking news "Naruto the council has enacted a law for you to restore the uzumaki clan" he said getting weird looks from Naruto and his group as they didn't understand what the hokage was saying

"I don't understand how do I restore a clan and why me" Naruto asked his father

Minato let out a very deep sigh as what he was about to tell his son "Naruto a CRA is when you have to take on multiple female partners and get them pregnant in order to rebuild the clan

Naruto had a blank face as he tried to process what his father told him then suddenly exploded with anger

(end of flashback)

Anko was a little angry right now that her unofficial boyfriend was being forced into some forced harem she thought about letting Kira in on the relationship due to Anko liking her and the mutual crush they both had on their blond white ranger team mate

Kira was a shocked such a thing like the CRA excisted but saw it as an opportunity to go out with Naruto if he wanted to be with her as she never really told him of her feelings

Trent had a small nose bleed and a very red blush that shined as bright as the fourth hokages wife thinking of having multiple partners

Jiraiya had his common yet famous perverted smile on ready to do some 'research' on Naruto and his future partners for some 'inspiration' on his next book

Tsunade let out a sigh as she would expect nothing less of the council as they tried to pull this on her but was able to stop it due to her family being one of the villages founders

"do you think we should go after him" Kira asked Trent who shook his head

"he needs time to cool off I think he deserves it after most crap he puts up with" he responded thinking of all the times villagers tried to bring him down all the glares he received all in the time he lived here when he came back remembering how bad it was when Naruto told him about his childhood

(somewhere in the red light district)

Naruto was walking around no destination in mind stomping his feet with every step he took seething in rage because no matter what something or someone was trying to influence his life

as Naruto walked he passed by a very seedy looking restaurant with two figures wearing cloaks with red clouds on them who started to follow the angry white ranger

(sorry for not posting in a while my computer stopped working and took me a week to fix so sorry everyone)

(poll for the harem is still up and will be over in a month so vote now)

(p.s. I know the what you'll say that this happened before the Tsunade arc but this will help develop the story a little okay)


End file.
